Disparitions
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Des gens disparaissent sur plusieurs planètes. Sheppard et McKay tentent de percer le mystère...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

1 ) Prologue

Le vaisseau se posa silencieusement à 300 mètres environ de l'objectif derrière un rideau d'arbres. Les hommes de l'escouade vêtus d'uniformes noirs et rouges en descendirent et s'engagèrent sans se concerter sur le petit sentier qui menait à la ferme collective. Tout avait été planifié jusqu'au moindre détail. Ils ne faisaient jamais d'erreurs. Le commandant ne l'aurait pas permis. Arrivés à proximité du bâtiment, il se séparèrent. Trois d'entre eux se dirigèrent à l'arrière. D'autres se postèrent devant les diverses issues : portes, fenêtres etc.…

Il ne devait rester aucun témoin.

Le chef porta machinalement la main à la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Comme d'habitude. Du travail propre, sans accroc. C'était ce qu'il aimait.

Ses hommes sur les talons, il s'arrêta devant la grande porte et tendit l'oreille. Les fermiers étaient réunis là, dans la grande salle pour ce qu'ils appelaient la veillée. Cela facilitait grandement les choses.

Il prit son arme à la main.

Ses hommes l'imitèrent.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et ils firent irruption avec fracas dans la pièce.

-Si vous n'opposez pas de résistance, tout se passera bien ! cria t'il.

Les hommes et les femmes restèrent tout d'abord sans réaction, abasourdis puis un vieillard s'approcha.

-Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous, de quel droit faites-vous irruption chez nous ? demanda t'il d'une voix chevrotante.

Le chef l'ignora.

-Y a t'il des enfants ? Ne nous obligez pas à chercher ? Vous le regretteriez.

-Les enfants dorment dans une pièce à coté, répondit une femme qui se leva, l'air décidé. Je suis Meya, le chef de cette communauté. Je vais vous mener vers eux si vous promettez de ne pas leur faire de mal.

Le chef désigna un de ses hommes :

-Marel, va avec elle, tu connais la procédure.

L'homme et la femme sortirent et revinrent peu après avec un garçon et un fille d'une dizaine d'année.

-Voilà, c'est tout, chef, dit le dénommé Marel. Les autres sont trop petits. Inutiles !

-Bon, rassemblez-vous au centre de la pièce, ordonna le chef.

Les fermiers obéirent, apeurés.

Un homme venait de monter une sorte de canon qu'il pointa sur le groupe compact.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il avec un large sourire en appuyant sur un bouton.

Le rayon engloba immédiatement les fermiers qui s'écroulèrent, inanimés.

-Bon, allez, phase deux, ordonna l'homme à la cicatrice.

Ils transportèrent les habitants endormis à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils travaillaient vite et bien, toujours parfaitement rodés.

-Et lui, on en fait quoi, chef ? Un des hommes s'était penché sur le vieillard endormi.

-Trop vieux, inutile, répondit laconiquement le commandant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le jeune soldat opina. Oui, il savait.

L'homme en noir sortit du bâtiment. Il entendit claquer le coup de feu derrière lui. Pas de témoin, jamais.

Le vaisseau s'éleva aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, emportant sa cargaison humaine.

Le commandant félicita ses hommes.

-Vous avez accompli un excellent travail, notre leader sera content.

A suivre...


	2. 2 Conférence

2 ) Conférence

Elisabeth Weir pianota nerveusement avec ses doigts sur la surface de la table et adressa un petit sourire crispé à Teyla Emmagan. Celle-ci lui répondit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière.

La dirigeante d'Atlantis passa mentalement en revue l'assemblée afin de s'assurer que tous étaient là. Ceux de la cité, bien sur : Le colonel Sheppard, le docteur McKay qui pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur portable et le docteur Beckett qui fixait le chancelier d'Hoff, Druhin d'un regard hostile. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, gêné et feignit de s'intéresser à la conversation que tenaient en aparté Carrus et Herris, les chefs d'une planète découverte par l'équipe de SGA.

Allina, de Dagan, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, tentait de capter l'attention de McKay qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur son clavier. Les atlantes et les sudarians s'étaient réconciliés face à l'adversité mais le scientifique gardait rancune envers la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait berné et de voir un E2PZ lui passer sous le nez.

Smeadon, le leader des Manarians se faisait discret et essayait de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté sur Atlantis depuis sa trahison et n'était présent que par la force des choses.

Le docteur Weir prit la parole :

-Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave. Tous ici, nous avons perdu des amis, des compatriotes. Nous même déplorons la disparition d'une équipe de cinq personnes au cours d'une mission. D'autres peuples sont certainement victimes du même fléau. Nous ne savons pas. Les genii sont restés muets à notre appel, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Je vais tout de même résumer la situation : Depuis plusieurs mois, des gens de différentes planètes disparaissent. Toujours des groupes et toujours avec le même mode opératoire. Les agresseurs ne laissent aucune trace. Certainement des professionnels, des gens bien entraînés. Il n'y a jamais de témoins. Les vieillards sont laissés sur place une balle dans la tête et seuls les bébés et les enfants en bas age sont épargnés.

Mais pour une fois, nous avons un témoin. Teyla, s'il vous plait, voulez-vous nous raconter ce que vous savez ?

Teyla prit la parole :

-Les occupants d'une ferme collective athosienne que nous avons créée sur le continent ont disparu il y a deux jours. C'étaient des amis, tous des athosiens. Aucune trace, rien. Nous n'avons retrouvé que des nourrissons et un vieillard laissé pour mort, une balle dans le corps. Le vieil homme a parlé d' hommes aux uniformes noirs à bandes rouges et de leur chef, un homme avec une cicatrice au front. Il est mort avant de pouvoir donner plus de précisions mais le chancelier de Hoff, Druhin pense qu'il s'agit des euméniens, un peuple avec qui il commerçait. Les échanges ont cessé brusquement après la grande sécheresse qui a sévi sur cette planète. Les euméniens ont brusquement coupé les ponts avec les habitants de Hoff et fait savoir qu'ils ne désiraient plus avoir de contacts avec eux.

-Les euméniens exploitaient des mines et extrayaient divers minéraux dont une espèce particulière de charbon qu'ils échangeaient contre les matières premières dont ils avaient besoin, intervint Druhin. Ils étaient des partenaires commerciaux importants pour nous. Mais ils ont brusquement construit des bâtiments qui ressemblent à des usines sur leurs mines. Ils faut dire que la grande sécheresse a fait beaucoup de victimes sur Euménia. Elles se chiffreraient par dizaines de milliers, certains disent même plus.

-Voilà quelque chose que vous avez en commun, murmura le docteur Beckett.

Le médecin faisait allusion au nombre de victimes décédées sur Hoff lors de l'exploitation d'un vaccin expérimental qui avait également coûté la vie à Perna, une scientifique pour qui le docteur avait eu un certain penchant.

Le chancelier le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.

-Peut-être ont-ils besoin de main d'œuvre pour exploiter leurs mines, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils enlèvent des gens? intervint Carrus.

-C'est possible, reprit Allina.Chez nous, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes a disparu alors qu'elles étaient en train d'effectuer des fouilles. Comme ça, volatilisées, en une seule nuit ! Il faut faire quelque chose, nous devons oublier nos dissensions si nous en avons et nous faire confiance.

A ces mots le docteur Rodney McKay faillit s'étouffer. Confiance ? Mon œil ! il ferait plus confiance à un nid de vipère qu'à cette..traitre !

-Eh, ça va Rodney ? murmura le colonel Sheppard. Le passé est le passé alors relax.

-Nous avons donc pris une décision, repris Elisabeth Weir. Nous allons envoyer une équipe restreinte de SGA sur Euménia pour prendre un premier contact. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas accuser sans preuve. Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay s'y rendront sous prétexte de prè-négociations en vue d'échanges commerciaux. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ? Devant le consentement général elle continua. Ils tacheront de se rendre compte de la situation là-bas et nous nous rencontrerons à leur retour. Leur départ est fixé à demain, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, donnant ainsi le signal de la fin de la réunion. Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus et j'espère que nous allons vite mettre fin à cette situation.

A suivre...


	3. 3 Premier contact

3 ) Premier contact

Le voyage était long et McKay se mit à bailler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Dites Rodney, vous avez dormi cette nuit ? s'enquit le colonel Sheppard. Vous avez peut-être été trop occupé pour ça, non ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler colonel, rétorqua le scientifique.

-Ah oui, mais moi je vois bien. Figurez-vous que j'ai croisé la charmante Allina hier au soir, très tard. Elle cherchait vos quartiers et je me suis fait un plaisir de les lui indiquer. J'ai eu raison, McKay ?

-Vraiment colonel, vous êtes impossible, rougit le scientifique. Décidément, vous ne pensez qu'à ça.

-Parce que vous êtes un pur esprit, vous, Rodney ? Allez, racontez. Réconciliation sur l'oreiller, hein ?

-Colonel, ça suffit, s'exclama le scientifique outré. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

-Pfffffff ! Il faut bien que je vous surveille McKay. Sinon vous risquez de nous refaire une grosse bêtise.

Cette nouvelle allusion à Dorandan fit frémir Rodney. Le moindre prétexte était bon pour ressortir son erreur.

-Allez, détendez- vous, je plaisantais Rodney.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle colonel.

Le militaire reprit son sérieux et son attention se reporta sur l'écran de contrôle.

Le jumper survolait Euménia.

La planète était de taille moyenne et semblait inégalement peuplée. Elle était en grande partie composée de déserts rocailleux. La végétation y était pauvre. Ils trouvèrent tout d'abord quelques rares villages disséminés ça et là près de maigres cours d'eau. Puis des cités manifestement à l'abandon, certainement victimes de la sécheresse qui semblait régner partout.

Seule une ville présentait des signes de vie. Ils survolèrent un groupe de bâtiments à l'aspect sinistre. Certainement des usines. Des cheminées fumaient. Certaines exhalaient des jets de vapeur.

D'après les indications rapportées par Druhin, les bâtiments étaient construits à l'emplacement des anciennes mines. Plus loin, la ville offrait un aspect plutôt agréable.

John distingua des pistes d'atterrissage et un hangar. Des installations modernes et bien entretenues qui contrastaient avec ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent.

-Voilà un endroit qui me semble approprié pour atterrir, vous ne croyez pas, McKay ?

-Nous devrions peut-être tenter d'établir un contact avant de nous poser colonel. Histoire de demander l'autorisation. Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier de nous voir débarquer comme ça.

McKay n'avait pas tort. Le colonel essaya différentes fréquences mais la radio resta muette.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, indécis.

-Tant pis, on se pose, déclara le militaire, nous verrons bien. Tiens voilà le comité d'accueil !

Un groupe de militaires venait de s'engager sur la piste et avançait vers eux. Ils portaient des uniformes noirs à larges bandes rouges.

A suivre...


	4. 4 Avertissement

4 ) Avertissements

-McKay, je vous le rappelle, laissez-moi parler. Quoique je fasse ou dise, vous acquiescez. Pas de gaffe, hein ?

-Oh ça va colonel, j'ai compris. Vous n'allez pas me répéter la même chose cent fois. Je sais bien que vous les militaires avez un langage assez limité mais tout de même !

-Oui mais vous avez la mémoire courte. Vous oubliez ce que votre inconscience a failli nous coûter.

McKay blêmit. Cette histoire de Dorandan lui collait à la peau. Décidément le colonel ne voulait pas oublier. Il lui faisait payer très cher son erreur.

Faire sauter les trois quart d'un système solaire était une erreur gigantesque. C'était vrai. A la hauteur de son génie même. Mais Rodney n'en était pas fier et de se l'entendre rappeler sans cesse était vraiment très pénible.

-Vous allez me lâcher avec ça un jour ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de patience.

-Un jour peut-être Rodney, mais là n'est pas la question. Alors pas de bourdes, vous dites amen à toutes mes décisions, OK ?

-D'accord colonel, lacha Rodney agacé. C'est vous qui décidez.

-C'est ce que je voulais vous entendre dire McKay. Allez, on y va.

John Sheppard se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du jumper. Il avait été un peu dur avec le scientifique. Il se demanda en voyant l'expression de ce dernier s'il n'était pas allé un peu loin. Rodney était rouge. Il serrait les dents et essayait visiblement de se contenir.

-Rodney…

-Colonel, j'ai une question, le coupa le canadien. Si je suis un poids pareil pour vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas choisi Zelenka si vous vouliez un scientifique. Ou bien Ronon, ou Teyla ou..

-Je vous ai choisi vous parce que vous êtes _mon_ coéquipier, McKay. Voilà tout, répondit le militaire d'une voix sèche.

Le scientifique lui envoya un regard glacé mais ne répondit pas.

-Ecoutez, Rodney, ce n'est pas le moment de nous chamailler. Nous allons descendre sur le tarmac et faire de grands sourires à notre comité d'accueil. Je veux voir vos dents étinceler. Nous, gentils VRP, échanges commerciaux etc…OK ?

Le scientifique soupira.

-OK colonel, allons-y.

_A suivre…_


	5. 5 Svanovan

5 ) Svanovan

Ils descendirent sur la piste et le colonel referma le jumper derrière eux.

Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes aux visages fermés s'avança. Des militaires, sans aucun doute, pensa John Sheppard. Ils portaient des uniformes noirs et rouges et étaient armés de mitraillettes et de fusils à trois canons. Les genii étaient sûrement passés par là. Ce type d'armes était un peu leur marque de fabrique. Mais en fait cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. D'après Druhin, avant que les euméniens ne se replient sur eux même suite à la sécheresse, ils faisaient beaucoup de commerce avec les autres peuples.

Un homme se détacha du groupe. Grand, les traits réguliers, les cheveux et les yeux sombres, la bouche sensuelle aux lèvres pleines, le front barré d'une cicatrice. Il dégageait une autorité naturelle et un certain charisme.

Il s'arrêta devant John Sheppard et le dévisagea sans un mot, l'évaluant rapidement. Un militaire certainement. Gradé. Fort, dur, l'air intelligent, sur le qui-vive tout de même. L'étranger soutenait son regard et se soumettait à l'examen sans broncher. Un homme qui avait de l'expérience. A prendre au sérieux.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent avec étonnement sur l'autre homme. Celui-ci était différent. Il regardait autour de lui, lançant des regards dans toutes les directions sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient nerveusement. Un homme impatient, indiscipliné. Il sautillait presque sur place. Très différent de son compagnon. Manifestement ce n'était pas un militaire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il abruptement au scientifique.

Sa voix était grave et agréable.

-Euh, oui…bafouilla Rodney désarçonné par la brusquerie de la question. Puis il reprit ses esprits : Bonjour à vous aussi, je suis le docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien et voici le colonel John Sheppard, nous venons d'..

-Nous venons de la Terre, le coupa le militaire et nous sommes en mission. Nous recherchons des denrées alimentaires, ajouta-t-il avec son plus beau sourire et nous sommes prêts à des échanges commerciaux.

-Voyez-vous ça, s'exclama ironiquement l'euménien. Des échanges commerciaux ! Et vous avez atterri chez nous par hasard, bien sûr. La Terre, dites-vous ? Et où se situe cette planète ?

-Dans une autre g…

-Mon compagnon veut dire aux confins de la galaxie de Pégase, coupa John en foudroyant McKay du regard. Nous voyageons grâce à la porte des étoiles.

-La porte des étoiles ? Hum, bien sûr. Mais je me présente, je suis le commandant Svanovan, le militaire le plus haut gradé d'Euménia. Je dirige l'armée et je suis également le chef de la sécurité. Notre armée est forte et très bien entraînée et les hommes et femmes qui la serve me sont tous dévoués.

Cela sonna comme un avertissement aux oreilles du colonel Sheppard.

-Je n'en doute pas commandant, répondit-il en adressant un signe de tête aux soldats groupés derrière leur chef.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Suivez- moi, ordonna le commandant.

-Attendez, attendez-moi ! Le commandant fronça les sourcils. Un jeune homme blond accourrait vers eux. Il s'arrêta essoufflé près du groupe et dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants. Il avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru et ses yeux lumineux brillaient de curiosité.

-Vous ne nous présentez pas commandant ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Svanovan le regarda sévèrement et une ombre traversa le beau visage.

-Colonel Sheppard, Docteur McKay, voici Ael, il est notre chargé des relations avec les autres peuples. Et bien sûr il aurait dû être présent pour vous accueillir, dit le commandant d'un ton glacé. Mais il saura bien se rattraper et s'occuper de vous, n'est-ce pas Ael ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr commandant. La voix du jeune homme tremblait à présent.

-Bon, suivez-moi maintenant, ordonna une nouvelle fois le commandant. Vous raconterez votre histoire à notre leader. En fait, vous avez de la chance. Elle adore les récits.

John Sheppard le dévisagea avec perplexité. Etait-ce de l'humour ou non ? Peut-être que le commandant Svanovan était du genre pince-sans-rire ? Mais John ne le croyait pas.

Le colonel avait appris à évaluer les hommes et celui-ci n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Il pouvait même le ranger tout de suite dans la catégorie des hommes dangereux. Il y avait dans son allure quelque chose d'impitoyable, une dureté et une force peu commune. Sa démarche était à la fois souple et féline. Un homme à qui tous devaient obéir et certainement pas le genre à tolérer la moindre faiblesse. Implacable.

L'euménien se mit en route en saisissant d'autorité le bras de Rodney et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas

-Docteur McKay, vous dites ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde ? Expliquez-moi donc vos fonctions ?

Rodney, ravi, sourit et se lança immédiatement dans des explications. Svanovan l'écoutait attentivement et de temps en temps hochait la tête avec un sourire chaleureux. Le colonel espéra que le scientifique ne laisserait pas échapper d'informations importantes qui pourraient les mettre en danger.

S'ils n'y étaient pas déjà.

Son regard se posa sur Ael . Celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux le commandant et McKay qui devisaient devant lui.

_A suivre…._


	6. 6 Le leader

6) Le leader

Le leader d'Eumémia était une femme grande et maigre au teint blafard qui répondait au nom de Velena. Sa démarche était raide et son expression sévère. Sa tenue noire ajoutait à l'austérité du personnage.

Elle les reçut dans son bureau et écouta le récit du colonel avec beaucoup d'attention.

Quand le militaire eut terminé elle se pencha sur son bureau et joignit les mains.

-Des échanges commerciaux, vous dites ? Nous produisons nous même ce que nous consommons, colonel Sheppard. Notre agriculture nous permet de vivre en autarcie, nous cultivons nos céréales et tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Notre industrie se porte bien aussi. Mais si vous avez quelques produits particuliers à proposer, nous pouvons discuter. En attendant vous êtes nos hôtes. Je vais demander que l'on prépare vos chambres.

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une invitation. Le colonel allait répliquer quand le leader se tourna vers Ael.

-Occupez-vous de tout cela jeune homme.

John se raidit. Ces gens le mettait mal à l'aise et il commençait à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas fourrés dans la gueule du loup. Une sonnette d'alarme vrillait dans son crâne. Production céréalière, mon œil ! Ils avaient survolé la planète et n'avaient pas aperçu le moindre champ cultivé. Les euméniens importaient ce qui leur manquait et ne vivaient pas en autarcie. Leur leader mentait, c'était certain.

Et John Sheppard avait son idée sur ce qu'ils offraient en échange. Les mines sous les usines étaient exploitées et produisaient en grande quantité de cet espèce de charbon dont avait parlé Druhin. Seulement les euméniens ne commerçaient plus avec Hoff, c'était tout. Ils avaient sûrement trouvé des partenaires commerciaux plus avantageux. Et qui les exploitait ces mines ? De la main d'œuvre gratuite certainement !

-Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité et nous vous assurons que nous n'en abuserons pas. Mon compagnon et moi avons l'habitude de partager la même chambre dit-il en se tournant vers Ael. Il est sujet à diverses allergies et fait de fréquentes crises d'hypoglycémie. Il vaut mieux qu'en cas de problème il ne soit pas seul dans un endroit inconnu. Je pourrais ainsi veiller sur lui.

Rodney sursauta, incrédule. Mais que racontait Sheppard ? Il n'en revenait pas. Même si cela avait été vrai, c'était extrêmement discourtois de demander cela. D'autre part, il risquait de choquer leurs hôtes !

Le commandant Svanovan jeta un regard intrigué à McKay. Le leader resta impassible.

-Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits colonel Sheppard. Maintenant, je vous en prie messieurs, dit-elle en se levant avec raideur, je dois discuter de diverses affaires avec le commandant.

Ael les accompagna dans leur chambre. John remarqua qu'il lançait de fréquents coups d'œil du coté de McKay.

Le scientifique marchait les lèvres serrées, furibond. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le colonel ? Chambre commune, voyez-vous ça ! Les autres avaient dû penser qu'ils étaient…Sheppard allait devoir fournir des explications. Et vite !

-Nous voilà arrivés, annonça Ael en ouvrant une large porte. La chambre était claire et spacieuse. Le jeune homme ouvrit une seconde porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

-Et bien je vous laisse, je reviendrais vous chercher pour le dîner.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui que McKay laissa éclater sa colère.

-Colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous vous rendez compte que ces gens nous prennent certainement pour des…enfin, des…bon, vous m'avez compris. Et le sans-gêne dont vous avez fait preuve ! Quand je pense que vous me faites sans cesse des leçons de morale et de savoir-vivre pendant nos missions et que vous avez l'impolitesse d'avoir des exigences quand on vous offre l'hospitalité !

-McKay, s'exclama le colonel perdant patience devant la virulence du scientifique, je tiens à vous avoir à l'œil. De plus je n'ai pas confiance en ces gens. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des enfants de chœur et n'oubliez pas la raison de notre présence ici. Nos amis, Teyla comptent sur nous. Alors si les euméniens pensent que nous avons des mœurs particulières, laissez faire.

D'ailleurs à ce propos, vous avez remarqué comme le jeune Ael dévore des yeux le commandant. Il était blême quand Svanovan vous a pris le bras tout à l'heure.

Il se rapprocha du scientifique et sourit.

-Allons McKay, c'est pas grave tout ça. Nous avons d'autres priorités, non ?

Rodney sentit un petit sourire lui monter irrésistiblement aux lèvres. En un sens le colonel avait raison. De plus, il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à Sheppard mais cet endroit lui fichait la chair de poule. Au moins il se sentait rassuré avec le militaire à ses côtés et puis malgré ses protestations au sujet de ce que leurs hôtes pouvaient penser, il n'était pas si mécontent de la situation. Mais ça Sheppard n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Et puis ils avaient une mission à remplir. Des gens avaient disparus et il fallait les retrouver. Les athosiens dont Teyla avaient perdu des membres de leur famille. Ils étaient désespérés. C'étaient leurs amis et ils n'allaient pas les laisser tomber.

Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

_A suivre_…


	7. 7 Dans le bureau

7 ) Dans le bureau

-Il ne peuvent pas rester, commandant Svanovan. Je ne leur ai pas demandé de s'en aller tout de suite parce que cela aurait semblé suspect mais ils faut qu'ils s'en aillent, et vite! s'exclama le leader d'Euménia.

-Nous devons tout d'abord savoir les raisons de leur présence ici, Velena. Ils mentent, j'en suis sur. Est-ce qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? Ce sont peut-être des espions. J'ai l'intuition qu'ils ne nous disent pas tout.

-Ils sont dangereux. Toute présence étrangère est dangereuse pour nous. S'ils découvraient nos secrets, nous serions perdus.

-S'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit, ils ne partiront pas de cette planète, vous le savez bien. Notre survie dépend du secret le plus absolu. En attendant nous garderons l'œil sur eux.

-Qu'ils n'approchent pas des mines, surtout. Je ne veux aucun contact avec les travailleurs. Là, nous serions fichus. Comment ça se passe en bas ? Tout va bien de ce coté là ?

-Pas de problème, ils sont au travail. Nous surveillons que tout se déroule bien.

-Et cette révolte qu'on m'a rapporté ?

-Oh, il s'agit de cette femme, Meya, c'est le chef d'une communauté athosienne. Elle a essayé d'entraîner ses compagnons mais nous y avons mis bon ordre.

-Vous l'avez mise au pas ?

-On peut dire comme ça. Disons qu'elle est partie pour un long sommeil. Cela servira d'exemple aux autres.

-Faites pour le mieux, Svanovan, j'ai confiance en vous. Nous avons un lourd fardeau mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Sinon c'est notre disparition assurée. Bon, pour les deux étrangers, que décidez-vous ?

-Je vais les garder quelques temps sous contrôle, histoire de savoir ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête et puis après, et bien s'il s'avère que ce sont des espions, ils pourront être de quelque utilité dans les usines.

Le leader frissonna. Svanovan lui faisait peur parfois. Il était implacable, cruel mais totalement dévoué à leur cause.

Pour ce qui était du sort des étrangers, Velena s'en remettait totalement à lui.

_A suivre_…


	8. 8 Svanovan et Ael

**Lemon slash. Passage chaud . Bon, comme cela vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

8 ) Svanovan et Ael

Le commandant Svanovan quitta le bureau du leader, contrarié. Les deux étrangers n'étaient manifestement pas de simples négociateurs. Un militaire et un scientifique…Que savaient-ils ? Il y avait eu une fuite, c'était certain, les deux hommes n'étaient pas arrivés là par hasard.

Des échanges commerciaux ? Ils avaient bien dû survoler la planète et se rendre compte qu'ils ne produisaient rien. A ce propos la pensée lui vint que Velena avait fait une erreur en affirmant qu'ils se suffisaient à eux même pour ce qui était de la production agricole. Les étrangers avaient certainement remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de cultures.

Tout était la faute à cette maudite sécheresse. Avant que cette calamité leur tombe dessus ils vivaient bien, l' agriculture était florissante et ils pratiquaient des échanges avec les autres planètes. Puis le fléau était venu, plus efficace qu'une sélection wraith, faisant des milliers de morts, asséchant les terres, réduisant les fleuves et les rivières à de minces filets d'eau. Et tout cela en quelques mois.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils avaient paré au plus pressé, enterrant et brûlant en toute hâte les cadavres afin d'éviter les épidémies, regroupant le reste de la population dans les quelques villes qui pouvaient encore les accueillir.

Le commandant Svanovan soupira. Son regard se porta sur les usines construites précipitamment il y avait quelques mois de cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution s'ils voulaient survivre et tout cela n'était en fait que provisoire, le temps de se redresser. La sécheresse était terminée et ils allaient pouvoir repartir à zéro. En attendant il ne pouvaient s'offrir le luxe d'avoir des problèmes de conscience. Ils avaient trouvé une solution, certes provisoire à leur problème mais au moins elle avait le mérite de leur permettre de tenir le coup.

Il rejoignit ses quartiers. Ael était là, l'attendant, dans l'expectative. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait dû être présent au moment ou les deux hommes étaient arrivés. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenu. Le vaisseau avait été détecté dés qu'il était arrivé au dessus d'Euménia. Ils avaient suivi sa trajectoire avec les radars, l'observant survoler les plaines arides et les villages abandonnés puis il avait naturellement pris la direction de la plus grande ville, celle où les étrangers avaient dû détecter le plus d'animation. A moins que ce ne soient les usines qui les aient attirés. N'empêche qu'Ael aurait dû se trouver là. C'était son rôle et il avait failli.

Les eumeniens ne pouvaient pas se permettre le moindre manquement. Cela pouvait coûter cher à la collectivité. Le leader, aidé par Svanovan et ses escouades faisait régner l'ordre et la discipline. Cela était indispensable à la reconstruction de leur société et tous devaient les aider en faisant de leur mieux. En remplissant correctement leur fonction par exemple.

Svanovan observait Ael. Le jeune homme avait fait une faute grave et s'attendait manifestement à en subir les conséquences. Il était là, pale, tremblant un peu, attendant le verdict. Le commandant savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne devait pas y avoir d'exception et Ael méritait d'être puni. Mais Svanovan se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ael était tout ce qu'il lui restait, il était sa faiblesse mais aussi son espoir, son unique lien avec la normalité. Sans le jeune homme, il pourrait bien devenir fou parce que ce qu'ils faisaient pourrait bien un jour les mener tous à la folie. Mais Ael n'était pas corrompu, il était innocent. Svanovan l'avait préservé du mieux qu'il pouvait, le tenant éloigné de ses activités.

Mais là, Ael avait de nouveau fait preuve d'une légèreté qui n'était pas de mise aujourd'hui et normalement il aurait dû prendre la direction des usines et y travailler sans plus voir la lumière du jour.

Mais de cela il n'en était pas question. Pour Ael Svanovan allait déroger à la règle, il fondit sur le jeune homme qui se laissa glisser effrayé le long du mur. Ael sentit deux bras le soutenir et des lèvres écraser les siennes.

Les mains puissantes de son amant courraient maintenant sur son corps, ses lèvres brûlaient sa peau, l' enflammant. Le commandant prenait possession de lui. Ael gémit de plaisir. Il aimait sentir ces larges mains chaudes sur son corps, caressant, empoignant, parfois claquant sa chair. Il sentit des doigts s'emparer d'un de ses mamelons et le pincer puis s'attaquer à l'autre, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Les doigts furent remplacés par les dents qui mordillèrent les pointes déjà maltraitées. Il cria et cela ne fit qu'attiser le désir de son amant . Ael sentit le pénis dur forcer l'entrée de ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit et entreprit de lui donner du plaisir. Il savait ce que l'autre homme aimait et fut comblé quand il entendit les halètements rauques au dessus de lui. Puis Svanovan se retira et contempla quelque secondes le jeune homme si attirant, la bouche encore entrouverte, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il le retourna brusquement et s'empara d'une petite fiole, cassa l'embout et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les introduirent dans l'anus de son amant, cherchant le point sensible. Ael cria de plaisir. Une main passa sous son ventre, le soulevant. Il savait ce que Svanovan voulait et il se redressa et prit appui sur ses mains et ses genoux. Le commandant se positionna derrière lui et le pénétra.

Ael haletait sous les mouvements rapides de son amant. Celui ci le martelait sans répit, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il sentait la sueur de l'autre homme couler sur son dos et cela l'excitait. Svanovan atteignit l'orgasme et se libéra dans un cri rauque. Le jeune homme arrivait au point culminant de sa jouissance. Il se saisit de son pénis et lui imprima quelques mouvements rapides. Il explosa, se répandant sur les couvertures en criant et s'abattit sur le lit, sentant avec plaisir le poids de l'autre homme sur lui.

Puis Svanovan se retira et roula sur le coté, entraînant son amant avec lui. Ses mains caressèrent les boucles dorées et descendirent le long de l'arête du nez puis suivirent le dessin des lèvres auxquelles il imprima un doux baiser. Ael le fixait, éperdu d'amour. Svanovan le serra contre lui. S'il avait eu un doute sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour leur survie à tous, ces moments là le confortait dans le choix qu'ils avaient fait. Si choix il y avait vraiment eu…

A suivre… 


	9. 9 Sauvetage

9 ) Sauvetage

-Bon et bien au moins nous sommes logés correctement, déclara Rodney McKay en faisant le tour de la chambre spacieuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit et grimaça , ils régleraient ce problème plus tard.

-Oui mais il y a tout de même des barreaux aux fenêtres, le reprit le colonel Sheppard. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, plus deux gardes dehors. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle la liberté. Je ne fais pas confiance à ces gens. Leur leader a menti à propos de leurs ressources, c'est certain et ce Svanovan est un homme dangereux, j'en suis persuadé. En tout cas il répond parfaitement à la description que Teyla nous a rapporté. Nous devons être prudents Rodney, ces gens là je ne les sens vraiment pas du tout, ils me mettent mal à l'aise, je me demande dans quel guêpier nous nous sommes fourrés.

-Et en plus j'ai faim moi, se plaignit le scientifique. Vous croyez qu'on va bientôt manger ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question la porte s'ouvrit et Ael apparut. Il avait l'air plus détendu.

-Suivez-moi, proposa t-il avec un petit sourire, je suppose que vous êtes affamés.

Les deux atlantes acquiescèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ael les guidait et entretenait la conversation.

-J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de votre chambre, déclara t-il. Nous avons peu de visiteurs, surtout depuis la sécheresse. Mais si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je suis là pour ça.

John Sheppard s'arrêta brusquement et porta la main à son front, l'air ennuyé.

-Oh, McKay, vous avez oublié vos médicaments dans la chambre. Non, ne vous dérangez pas je vous retrouverais bien, déclara le militaire.

Et avant qu'Ael n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il fit demi-tour et disparut.

Le jeune homme fit mine de se lancer à se poursuite mais Rodney le retint. Il avait compris les intentions du colonel.

-Ne vous en faites pas Ael, il saura bien retrouver son chemin, dit-il en entraînant le jeune homme décontenancé. Et si vous me parliez de cette fameuse sécheresse ?

-Il…il semble qu'elle soit terminée docteur McKay. Il a plu encore avant-hier. Nous reprenons le dessus.

Mais le jeune euménien semblait inquiet. Le départ subit de Sheppard afin de chercher des médicaments soi-disant oubliés par son ami ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait ordre de ne pas laisser les deux hommes se balader à leur gré dans les couloirs.

-Ecoutez, allons chercher votre ami, se décida t-il, il risque de se perdre dans ce bâtiment.

-Bon, allez-y, je vous promets d'attendre là sagement déclara le scientifique avisant une banquette. Il s'installa et fit mine d'être absorbé par la vue d'une terrasse au delà d'une large baie vitrée .

Ael était indécis. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il ne devait pas perdre les _deux_ hommes de vue et voilà qu'il y en avait déjà un qui lui avait échappé. Il réfléchit rapidement. Le scientifique avait l'air inoffensif, il ne poserait pas de problème même s'il n'avait pas apprécié l'intérêt que Svanovan lui avait porté lors du trajet jusqu'aux bâtiments officiels. Mais l'autre…Ael se décida.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens.

Rodney lui dédia son plus beau sourire. A peine rassuré Ael se lança à la recherche du deuxième homme.

Le scientifique n'attendit pas longtemps, il ouvrit une porte fenêtre située un peu plus loin et se glissa sur la terrasse jonchée de feuilles mortes encore imbibées de l'eau de pluie. Cela confirmait les dires d'Ael, il avait plu récemment. La terrasse était mal entretenue et semblait en mauvais état. Elle présentait des fissures, peut-être dues à la sécheresse et quelques morceaux de la construction s'étaient détachés. La rambarde avait disparue. Il avança précautionneusement sur le tapis de feuilles humides , intéressé par les cheminées des usines qui relâchaient une espèce de vapeur blanche épaisse au nord du bâtiment.

-Que faites vous ici, vous ne deviez pas bougez, s'écria une voix courroucée derrière lui.

Rodney sursauta, Ael venait d'apparaître sur la terrasse et se dirigeait vers lui. Le jeune euménien en colère ne prêta pas attention à l'état du sol qu'il arpentait et dérapa brusquement sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Sa chute l'entraîna vers le bord et il disparut dans le vide se retenant in extremis d'une seule main à une armature de ferraille qui devait jadis renforcer le ciment.

Rodney n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se laissa glisser vers le bord et jeta un coup d'œil, évaluant la situation. Cela ne servirait à rien de chercher du secours, le jeune homme n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Rodney entrevit la peur et la panique dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.

-Ecoutez, dit-il en s'accrochant, feignant une assurance qu'il était loin d'avoir vous allez me tendre votre autre main et je vous hisserais.

-Je..je ne pourrais pas gémit Ael.

-Vous le pouvez, reprit fermement Rodney. Allons-y, faites moi confiance. A trois, j'attrape votre main. Un..deux..trois ! Le scientifique attrapa au vol le poignet tendu et tira de toute ses forces.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt en sécurité sur la terrasse.

Ael tremblait de tous ses membres mais il faisait manifestement des efforts pour récupérer. Rodney quand à lui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Finalement ils se relevèrent.

-Merci docteur McKay, prononça Ael d'une voix haletante, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mais j'espère pouvoir un jour vous prouver ma reconnaissance.

-Ca va aller, marmonna Rodney. Le scientifique même s'il était heureux d'avoir sauvé le jeune homme n'était pas fier. Après tout c'était lui qui les avait entraîné dans cette situation.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues.

-Docteur McKay, émit Ael d'un ton grave, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je voudrais que vous ne parliez à personne de ce qui vient de se passer. J'aurais de grave ennuis s'il parvenait aux oreilles de certaines personnes que je vous ai laissé seuls ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vous ou le colonel Sheppard.

-Svanovan ? demanda Rodney curieux, il vous fait peur.

-Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous semblez le penser docteur McKay, reprit Ael sur la défensive, il a de lourdes responsabilités. Alors, pouvez-vous garder le silence ?

Rodney hocha la tête.

-D'accord, ceci restera entre nous, je n'en parlerais qu'au colonel Sheppard.

-Merci docteur. Ael hésita puis s'enhardit :

-Il est votre…ami ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Rodney, John Sheppard et moi avons l'habitude d'être ensemble et nous avons effectué nombre de missions tous les deux. Commerciales, j'entends, se rattrapa t-il.

-Je voulais dire, il est votre ami dans un sens plus…enfin , vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à cela ? s'enquit le scientifique mal à l'aise.

-Oh, je sais pas, la chambre pour vous deux et puis..N'en parlons plus docteur, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. Et si nous nous mettions à sa recherche ?

Les deux hommes arpentèrent le bâtiment et furent bientôt attirés par des éclats de voix. Rodney reconnut le timbre du colonel et se précipita suivi d'Ael.

Sheppard était aux prises avec deux militaires qui l'empêchaient de sortir. La discussion entre les trois hommes étaient vive et le ton montait.

-Colonel, s'exclama Rodney, que se passe t-il ?

-Il se passe qu'on nous empêche de sortir McKay, éclata le militaire. Nous sommes réellement prisonniers.

-Colonel Sheppard, il s'agit tout simplement d'un couvre feu qui a été instauré pour notre sécurité à tous, déclara Ael d'un ton apaisant, si nous allions dîner maintenant ?

John Sheppard ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais à sa grande surprise Rodney le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec eux.

-Allons-y colonel, ça ne sert à rien et puis j'ai faim moi.

Tout en suivant Ael Rodney raconta à mi-voix les derniers évènements au colonel Sheppard. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous avez été très courageux McKay, émit-il.

-Oui, c'est vrai, surtout que la terrasse était vraiment très glissante, j'ai pris un grand risque, murmura le scientifique en toute modestie.

John sourit. Décidément Rodney était toujours le même.

-De mon coté je n'ai rien trouvé, nous verrons tout ça demain et puis c'est vrai j'ai faim moi aussi.

A suivre…


	10. 10 Questions

10 ) Questions

Le jeune homme les guida dans les corridors et ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle à manger. Ils suivirent Ael qui s'empara d'un plateau posé sur une pile et l'imitèrent. Décidément le principe du self était universel, pensa le militaire. Il observa autour de lui . Chacun se servait. Il y avait des fruits et des légumes en petite quantité. Le plat principal se composait d'une espèce de galette à base de riz. Le colonel remarqua que chacun se servait avec modération. Aucun plateau n'était trop plein. Manifestement ici on ne mangeait pas plus que nécessaire. C'était certainement la consigne .

Il se pencha vers le scientifique qui tendait la main pour prendre une seconde galette et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-McKay, observez les plateaux. Les gens ne prennent que ce dont ils ont besoin. N'oubliez pas qu'ils viennent de subir une véritable catastrophe avec la sécheresse alors ne faites pas comme sur Atlantis, hein ?

Le scientifique devint tout rouge et serra les dents réprimant une forte envie d'envoyer son plateau au visage du militaire. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il n'était pas un goinfre tout de même !

John se rendit compte que Rodney était en colère. Mince, il n'avait pas voulu l'humilier, seulement l'avertir. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il aurait pu avoir plus de tact et ménager la susceptibilité de Rodney. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aiguillonner. Il sourit, essayant de se faire pardonner.

-Ce que je voulais dire Rodney, c'était seulement que nous devons nous adapter aux coutumes de nos hôtes et ne pas les heurter si nous voulons qu'ils nous fassent suffisamment confiance. Nous avons une mission, ne l'oubliez pas. Puis, ajouta t-il avec un sourire charmeur, je n'ai pas voulu dire que vous mangiez trop sur Atlantis. Vous êtes juste un peu…gourmand, voilà.

Rodney hésita puis se détendit , Sheppard avait presque fait des excuses, ça pourrait aller.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Ael assis à une table isolée. Les convives étaient disséminés ça et là dans la grande salle et ils entendirent des murmures sur leur passage. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de visiteurs sur Euménia.

John et Rodney mangèrent en silence. La nourriture était bonne et finalement suffisante. Le colonel termina son repas et entreprit de questionner le jeune homme.

-Ael, nous avons survolé votre planète et nous avons pu nous rendre compte des conséquences de la sécheresse dont vous avez été victimes. Nous pouvons vous aider. Nous disposons d'une technologie très avancée et nous avons des moyens médicaux dont vous pourriez profiter.

-Colonel Sheppard, c'est avec notre leader que vous pourrez discuter de cela mais sachez que nous sommes un peuple indépendant. Nous n'avons besoin de personne et nous nous relevons. Comme vous le voyez nous ne mourrons pas de faim, nous sommes en bonne santé et la sécheresse est terminée. Nous repartons à zéro, c'est tout.

Rodney dévisagea le jeune homme, admiratif devant son courage et sa détermination.

-Tout le monde ici pense comme vous ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, docteur McKay, nous sommes tous unis derriere notre leader et le commandant Svanovan.

-Et ces centaines de milliers de victimes ?

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, docteur sinon nous battre et recommencer. Tout ceci est derriere nous et cela ne servirait à rien de rester les bras croisés à nous lamenter.

-Mais comment faites-vous ? demanda le colonel Sheppard. Votre agriculture est quasiment inexistante. Votre économie s'est écroulée. Nous savons que vous ne commercez plus avec d'autres peuples.

Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de laisser échapper cette information mais finalement cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. C'était normal qu' ils se renseignent auprès des autres planètes sur d'éventuels échanges commerciaux avec leurs anciens partenaires.

-Comme notre leader vous l'a précisé, nous vivons en autarcie, répliqua sèchement Ael. Le jeune homme semblait maintenant mal à l'aise. Mais si vraiment vous êtes intéressés par des échanges c'est avec elle que vous devrez discuter.

Le colonel Sheppard décida de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Et ces usines là bas, demanda t-il désignant les hauts bâtiments, que fabriquez- vous ?

-Je..ce sont des usines de production et je n'y ai pas accès. Mon travail consiste à m'occuper des visiteurs.

-Mais vous savez tout de même ce qu'ils produisent ! S'exclama McKay. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et sursauta en entendant une voix grave dans son dos.

-Vous vous intéressez à nos installations docteur McKay ? Il n'y a rien là bas d'intéressant pour vous, déclara Svanovan. Je pense que maintenant Ael va vous reconduire, vous devez être fatigués.

Le jeune homme se leva immédiatement.

-Nous devons récupérer quelques affaires dans notre vaisseau, déclara le colonel Sheppard fixant le commandant dans les yeux.

-Il n'en est pas question colonel, déclara froidement le commandant. Nous avons instauré un couvre-feu, personne ne sort le soir.

-Vous êtes donc en état d'alerte ? demanda avec curiosité le colonel. Vous avez quelque chose à craindre ? Un danger vous menace ?

Svanovan le détailla un éclair meurtrier dans les yeux.

-Colonel Sheppard, nos affaires ne vous regardent pas, siffla t-il. Vous allez vous retirer tous les deux et demain nous parlerons commerce avec notre leader. Bien que cela n'ait pas l'air d'être votre préoccupation première.

Rodney se leva précipitamment. L'antagonisme entre les deux hommes était flagrant et ce n'était pas le moment de déraper.

-Oui bien sûr, je meurs de fatigue, nous devrions aller nous coucher colonel. Je suis sûr que nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, déclara t-il avec une bonne humeur feinte.

-Sage décision, rétorqua le commandant. Dormez bien et…j'ai posté des gardes près de votre porte alors ne vous avisez pas de vous balader la nuit, ils ont la gâchette facile.

-Nous sommes donc prisonniers, affirma Sheppard d'une voix glacée.

-Mais non colonel, c'est pour votre sécurité, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, répondit Svanovan d'un ton narquois.

-Nous sommes donc en danger ?

Le commandant blêmi. Manifestement la patience n'était pas son fort. Rodney le remarqua et entraîna son compagnon. Ils suivirent Ael qui les mena silencieux à leur chambre. Sheppard se laissa entraîner de mauvaise grâce.

-Nous sommes prisonniers, cette fois-ci c'est confirmé ! éclata t-il dès qu'ils furent seuls.

-Colonel, répondit le scientifique d'un ton apaisant, qu'allez vous chercher là ? Bon d'accord ils ne sont pas commodes mais de là à leur prêter de mauvaises intentions…

-Rodney vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Explosa le militaire. Ils nous cachent quelque chose, c'est sûr. Nous devons visiter ces foutues usines, je suis sûr que la réponse est là. Et les gens disparus aussi.

-Bon, nous verrons ça demain, déclara Rodney en baillant. Euh, nous faisons comment pour ça ?

Il montra le lit.

-Quoi ça ? demanda John perplexe.

-Ben le lit, y'en a qu'un et nous sommes deux si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué colonel.

-Dites Rodney, vous ne voudriez pas que je dorme parterre tout de même s'exclama Sheppard.

-Ben colonel, je n'ai pas dit ça mais comme c'est vous qui nous avez mis dans cette situation, je pensais que…

-McKay, cria John Sheppard à bout, je vous jure que je dormirais dans ce lit. Il y a assez de place pour deux et si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'à dormir au sol. C'est incroyable comme vous manquez de simplicité tout de même ! Avec toutes les missions que nous avons faites ensemble, je crois que nous pouvons partager un lit non ? Tenez, je fermerais les yeux pendant que vous vous déshabillerez, ajouta t-il sur un ton ironique, ça vous ira ?

Le scientifique maugréa mais commença à retirer ses vêtements. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Rodney essayait de se cacher un maximum. Il tirait sur son tee-shirt afin de quitter son pantalon. Puis il entra dans le lit, se recouvrit et ôta le tee-shirt en question qu'il envoya au bout du lit.

Sheppard se déshabilla sans s'embarrasser d'aucune pudeur. Il envoya ses vêtements voler un par un sur une chaise et traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Rodney ne put s'empêcher de regarder le long corps fin et musclé. Le colonel se retourna et surprit son regard. Le scientifique rougit mais l'autre homme ne fit pas de commentaire. Il revint à la chambre, se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lumière.

-Aaaaaaahh !

John Sheppard se releva d'un bond.

-Que se passe t-il Rodney ? S'écria t-il alarmé par le cri du scientifique tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la cheville.

-Il y a quelque chose de glacé là, s'exclama Rodney.

-McKay, c'était mon pied !

-Oh, pardon colonel, je savais pas. C'était tout froid alors je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait dans le lit. C'est de votre faute, affirma t-il, vous m'avez angoissé avec vos histoires de dangers.

- Et vous m'avez mis un coup de pied dans la cheville, s'exclama le militaire exaspéré. McKay vous êtes impossible.

- Pardon colonel, répéta le scientifique confus. Vous voulez que je regarde ça ? Il s'assit dans le lit et examina le pied en question, tâtant la cheville. Rien de cassé, déclara t-il satisfait par son examen. A peine un petit bobo de rien du tout, vous n'allez pas faire des histoires pour si peu, vous êtes un militaire, ajouta t-il avec aplomb. Il leva la tête : Aïe, manifestement Sheppard n'appréciait pas son petit discours, il le couvrait d'un regard furibond. Tenez, je vais vous masser un peu, déclara t-il précipitamment.

Le militaire se laissa faire. Rodney se débrouillait bien. Très bien même. Très très bien. Il se détendit.

-Ca va mieux colonel ? demanda le scientifique d'une voix inquiète.

-Un peu, répondit le militaire qui ne sentait plus rien depuis un moment déjà.

Rodney laissa le pied et se recoucha.

-Dormez bien colonel et encore une fois désolé.

-Ce n'est rien McKay, dormez bien vous aussi.

John Sheppard essaya de fermer les yeux. Il entendit près de lui la respiration régulière du scientifique qui dormait déjà comme un bébé et sentit sa chaleur se propager jusqu'à lui.

Il avait le pressentiment que les évènements ne tournaient pas en leur faveur. Il fut long à trouver le sommeil.

_A suivre._


	11. 11 Trahison

11 ) Trahison

L'aube se levait sur Euménia.

Le commandant Svanovan se détacha à regret du corps chaud lové contre lui. Ael poussa un petit gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Le militaire s'habilla rapidement et prit la direction du centre des opérations stratégiques. Son premier lieutenant, Marel était déjà présent

-Commandant, nous venons d'être contactés par Smeadon, le chef des manariens. Il prétend avoir des informations à nous communiquer. Il demande la permission d'atterrir.

-Smeadon ? que savons nous de lui ?

-Il n'a pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un de fiable, il n'agit que dans son propre interet et trahit volontiers ses associés. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Les genii eux-même s'en méfiaient même s'ils s'en servaient. Cowen nous a mis en garde contre lui quand il nous a vendu ces fusils à trois canons il y a un an de cela.

Le commandant réfléchit un instant.

-Décidément nous intéressons beaucoup de monde en ce moment. Donnez lui la permission d'atterrir et voyons ce qu'il veut nous offrir.

-Ou plutôt, connaissant la réputation du personnage ce qu'il veut nous vendre, reprit Marel.

Prévenue la leader arriva aussitôt. Elle fut mise au courant et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait le sentiment que les ennuis commençaient et tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tout d'abord ce colonel Sheppard et ce scientifique, le docteur McKay qui prétendaient vouloir faire du commerce puis ce Smeadon, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Quelques instants plus tard le manarien fut introduit dans le bâtiment. Il déplut tout de suite au commandant. Il avait un visage de fouine et les traits veules. Il s'inclina profondément devant Velena mais celle-ci resta de marbre.

-Smeadon, nous connaissons votre réputation et nous n'avons pas confiance en vous alors dites nous rapidement la raison de votre présence ici, déclara froidement la leader.

-Madame, ce que j'ai à vous vendre a beaucoup de valeur, croyez moi vous ne le regretterez pas, répondit obséquieusement le manarien, je parle d'un renseignement capital pour vous.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Vous avez interet à nous le dire vite, menaça Svanovan, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Nous devons d'abord discuter, rétorqua le mamarien. Je ne fais rien gratuitement. Enfin je ne sers pas mon propre interêt bien sûr mais celui de mon peuple, se rattrappa t-il.

-Que voulez-vous en échange de vos si précieux renseignements, questionna la leader avec impatience.

-Et bien, je veux du charbon, votre charbon. Vous savez que cette matière est très recherchée sur certaines planètes et c'est un commerce fructueux. Vous nous mettez dans une situation pénible en suspendant les échanges avec notre peuple. Vous savez que nous servions d'intermédiaire et que nous revendions votre charbon au prix fort, nous ne vous l'avons jamais caché.

Svanovan et Velena se regardèrent interloqués.

-Vous devez être mal renseigné Smeadon, nos filons sont épuisés, c'est pour cela que nous avons cessé d'en exporter, déclara la leader d'Euménia.

-Ecoutez madame, on ne me la fait pas à moi, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect. Vous avez trouvé de nouveaux partenaires commerciaux qui vous payent le prix fort, c'est tout. Vous avez construit des usines nouvelles sur l'emplacement des mines et vous ne manquez pas de main d'œuvre pour les exploiter. Une main d'œuvre qui ne vous coûte pas cher de ce qu'on m'a dit.. Allons, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de reprendre nos négociations là où nous les avons laissé et pour preuve de ma bonne foi, je vous donnerai un renseignement crucial.

- De la main d'œuvre ? Les yeux se Velena se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne devenir qu' une fente. Que savez-vous de nos usines Smeadon ? Quel est ce renseignement que vous prétendez nous vendre, répugnant insecte, demanda t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Le manarien recula, subitement terrifié. Il venait de se rendre compte du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il recula et sentit ses bras brutalement ramenés dans son dos. Ils entendirent tous un os craquer et Smeadon poussa un cri de douleur.

- Parlez, ordonna Svanovan.

- Je vous en supplie, laissez moi partir, pleurait le manarien tout en retenant son bras. Je ne vous demande plus rien.

- L'autre bras, ordonna Velena.

L'homme tenta de se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Marel le cueillit au passage d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Smeadon roula au sol en criant. L'eumenien décrocha un violent coup de pied dans le bras cassé, provoquant un hurlement de douleur.

- Pitié ! implora l'homme au sol, je vous en prie.

Svanovan décrocha un fusil et l'instant d'après le manarien n'eut pour seule vision que trois canons braqués sur son visage.

- Non, cria t-il d'une voix tremblante, je vais tout vous dire.

- Trop tard, déclara le militaire. Son doigt appuya légèrement sur la gâchette.

- Deux hommes, hurla Smeadon, un militaire et un scientifique. Sheppard et McKay. Ils sont là, j'ai vu leur vaisseau. Ce sont des atlantes, des espions.

Svanovan baissa son fusil.

- Ils disent être des terriens, Smeadon.

- Ce sont des terriens, balbutia le manarien.

- Vous vous contredisez et je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi.

Les canons du fusil se retrouvèrent de nouveau entre les yeux du manarien.

- Attendez, paniqua l'homme, je vais tout vous raconter mais promettez moi que vous me laisserez partir ensuite.

- Vous nous dites tout ce que vous savez et ensuite vous partirez, l'assura Velena. Je vous le promets. Faites moi confiance, nous sommes deux chefs d état après tout. Le commandant Svanovan et Marel se sont un peu emballés tout à l'heure mais que voulez vous, c'est leur tempérament et puis ils ont pensé que vous nous menaciez, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

La voix de l'euménienne était de nouveau posée et il n'y avait plus dans ces yeux cette lueur de cruauté qui avait tant effrayé Smeadon.

- Je vais tout vous raconter, balbutia le manarien, entrevoyant un début d'espoir dans les paroles apaisantes de la leader.

Dix minutes plus tard ils savaient tout. Le vieillard qui avait survécu quelques heures à l'attaque, Atlantis, la réunion des chefs des planètes, les soupçons qui pesaient sur eux et la mission de Sheppard et McKay.

- Je peux partir maintenant ? Vous avez promis, demanda le manarien d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais bien sûr, Marel va vous raccompagner, déclara Svanovan d'un ton glacé. Mais j'y pense, tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air intéressé par nos usines, je suis sûr que Marel va se faire un plaisir de vous les faire visiter. Vous allez trouver cela passionnant, j'en suis sûr.

- Non ! hurla Smeadon entraîné par le militaire, vous aviez juré, noooon !

Ses cris se perdirent au fond du corridor.

Svanovan et Velena se regardèrent.

- Que suggérez-vous maintenant ? Demanda cette dernière, qu'allons-nous faire de Sheppard et McKay ?

Svanovan réfléchit.

- Je m'en occupe. Je veux d'abord en savoir plus. De toute façon ils n'ont pas pu communiquer avec les leurs et croyez moi ils ne sont pas prêts de prendre contact avec eux.

0000000000000000000

Rodney McKay ouvrit les yeux. Il flotta quelques secondes se demandant où il se trouvait. Puis la mémoire lui revint. Il eut conscience de deux faits : tout d'abord il avait une érection mais cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire au petit matin mais ce qui l'interpella ce fut la sensation de quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche et ce quelque chose appartenait à un corps chaud lové contre lui. De plus un bras était posé sur sa poitrine, un nez niché dans son cou et une jambe l'encerclait. Décidément le colonel prenait ses aises durant son sommeil. Il sourit mais ne se dégagea pas, il y en avait un qui allait être sacrément embarrassé quand il ouvrirait les yeux et Rodney ne voulait pas manquer ça. Juste retournement de situation. D'habitude c'était lui qui se trouvait dans les situations les plus gênantes mais là, il allait en faire une tête Sheppard quand il se réveillerait!

Rodney entendit le colonel gémir. Rêvait-il à quelque bimbo rencontrée lors d'une mission ? Il sentit le sexe dur appuyer plus fort contre sa hanche et se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise et troublé. Finalement ces petits jeux n'étaient pas pour lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'embarasser Sheppard avec ça. D'autant plus qu'il n'y était pas indifférent lui-même. Il allait se dégager à regret de l'étreinte chaude quand il sentit l'autre homme se réveiller.

C'était satiné, chaud et tellement tendre. John Sheppard frotta son nez dans le cocon douillet. C'était si agréable, il pourrait passer des heures là, ses lèvres glissant sur cette peau douce. Et cela sentait si bon. C'était un rêve, un beau rêve. Il sentit son sexe brûlant frotter sur un autre corps, humm, c'était bon et ses doigts caresser un torse , jouant avec le duvet, les boucles fines..

Le duvet ? Les boucles fines ? Sa main se déplaça et rencontra un téton. Il palpa. Non, pas de sein.

Pas de sein, donc un..

Badaboum ! le rêve venait de se terminer et il n'était pas blotti contre une belle alien mais pelotait Rodney McKay qui le regardait effaré.

Il fit un bond.

-Rodney, pardon, je m'excuse, je croyais que c'était.. ? je rêvais. Vous me croyez dites ?

Le scientifique était tout rouge. Il s'assit sur le lit et dévisagea le militaire confus.

-C'est bon colonel, je vous crois, n'en parlons plus.

-Merci Rodney. John Sheppard était aussi rouge que son homologue. Il se leva, se réfugia dans la salle de bain et fit couler la douche. Nom de nom, il avait caressé McKay et… cela avait été drôlement bon tout de même. La peau douce de son cou sous ses lèvres, ses doigts sur la poitrine, les mamelons durs et son sexe contre sa chaleur. Il gémit. Voilà que son érection devenait douloureuse. Il porta la main à son pénis et se soulagea sous le jet d'eau chaude.

_A suivre…_


	12. 12 La dispute

12 ) La dispute

Le colonel Sheppard sortit de la douche une serviette autour des reins et entra dans la chambre évitant soigneusement le regard de Rodney.

-Voilà, c'est à vous McKay.

Le scientifique disparut sans faire de commentaire dans la petite salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard le militaire entendit l'eau couler. Il s'habilla tout en réfléchissant.

Tout à l'heure il s'était trouvé dans une position pour le moins gênante et il se sentait sacrément embarrassé. Tout en enfilant son pantalon il se dit qu'il pouvait certainement compter sur la discrétion de McKay, le scientifique n'était pas du genre à ébruiter ce genre de chose, il en était persuadé. Rodney n'était pas porté sur la mesquinerie, heureusement.

L'eau avait cessé de couler et le scientifique réapparut. Bien sûr il s'était habillé dans la salle de bain. Rodney n'était pas du genre exhibitionniste. Il était même plutôt pudique.

John Sheppard s'arma de courage, il fallait qu'il s'explique afin de dissiper le malaise qu'il ressentait.

-Ecoutez McKay, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-Je vous en prie colonel, je croyais que cette affaire était close. Nous n'allons pas en reparler encore, le coupa le scientifique avec impatience.

-Rodney, je veux juste que vous sachiez que…

-Colonel, tout ceci n'a aucune importance. C'est bénin et sans intérêt alors restons en là.

Le colonel Sheppard ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu que…Qu'aurait-il voulu en fait ? Que Rodney ait apprécié sa petite démonstration amoureuse du matin ?

Il tenta de se ressaisir.

-Rodney, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que c'était délibéré.

-Colonel Sheppard, s'exclama Rodney agacé. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous n'avez pas agi consciemment. Ce n'est qu'un incident et je me doute bien que vous ne me portez pas de tendres sentiments, ajouta t-il avec ironie. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire d'ailleurs.

Le militaire flaira tout de suite le sous-entendu.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là McKay ?

-Allons colonel, puisqu'il faut mettre les points sur les i, sachez que je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi.

-Ah oui ? Et bien puisque vous lisez dans mes pensées, que croyez vous que je pense de vous, McKay ? grinça le militaire sentant l'agacement monter en lui.

-Vous pensez que je suis lâche, arrogant, égoïste et vous avez de la peine à me supporter.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vous aurais pris dans mon équipe si j'avais cette opinion de vous ? Se défendit le militaire.

-Et bien parce que je suis le meilleur, personne n'est plus compétent que moi, déclara le scientifique en toute simplicité. Vous avez besoin de moi, c'est tout. Je vous sers bien, en fait vous m'utilisez.

-Je vous utilise moi ? Fulmina le colonel, c'est vous qui dites ça McKay ?

John Sheppard sentit que la discussion s'envenimait. Il devait stopper tout ceci avant que cela n'aille trop loin mais la colère prenait le dessus. Il s'emporta.

-Et qui m'a utilisé sur Doranda ? Reprit-il avec fureur. Vous êtes venu vers moi en pleurant presque et vous m'avez supplié de vous faire confiance. Et le résultat a été fantastique comme vous le savez.

Rodney rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mit à trembler d'indignation, ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient nerveusement, signe d' excitation chez le scientifique. Sheppard s'aperçut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il tenta de se reprendre. C'était complètement surréaliste. Ils se trouvaient en mission sur une planète étrangère et se querellaient comme deux gosses, chacun voulant avoir raison.

-McKay, calmez-vous, reprit-il sur un ton conciliant. Je ne voulais pas dire cela, je vous assure. Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

Mais Rodney était lancé.

-Non, parlons-en au contraire, siffla t-il, cela fait trop longtemps que je supporte vos allusions. Au moindre prétexte vous remettez ça et j'en ai assez. Maintenant je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense et vous allez m'écoutez, que cela vous plaise où non : Vous n'aviez pas le choix, colonel Sheppard, ni vous, ni Elisabeth. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, un allez-retour sur la Terre du Dédale pour que Caldwell revienne avec des ordres devant lesquels même Elisabeth aurait été obligée de s'incliner. D'autre part si vous avez accepté c'est aussi parce que cela vous aurait bien arrangé que l'arme fonctionne. En fait vous y avez cru vous aussi.

-McKay, s'écria le militaire essayant de garder son sang-froid, je vous rappelle que je vous avais fais confiance et que vous avez failli nous tuer tous les deux. J'aurais pu mourir à cause de vous ce jour là!

-Ah oui, c'est vous qui me parlez de confiance ? Railla le scientifique. Moi aussi j'ai failli mourir à cause de vous, cela m'est toujours resté au travers de la gorge mais je ne vous ai jamais harcelé avec ça moi !

Le colonel Sheppard le fixa abasourdi.

-Rodney, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, déclara t-il avec impatience. Je n'ai jamais mis un membre de mon équipe en danger alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire expliquez-vous.

Rodney s'assit sur le lit. Il se sentait fatigué physiquement et moralement. Il n'avait pas voulu que la dispute dégénère ainsi.

-Laissez tomber colonel, dit d'un ton las.

-Il n'en est pas question, s'insurgea le militaire, vous portez des accusations alors vous me devez des explications. Dites-moi ce que vous avez à me reprocher, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Le scientifique baissa les yeux et fixa ses chaussures.

-_Laplanètetrouvéronon,_ marmonna t-il.

-Quoi ?

Rodney releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du militaire.

-Le jour où vous avez trouvé Ronon, sur cette planète aux forts U.V, vous vous rappelez ?

Le militaire, les yeux fixés sur le regard bleu qui ne le lâchait pas fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il s'était passé pas mal de choses ce jour-là. La journée s'était déroulée à toute allure et les évènements s'étaient précipités : Aiden, Ronon Dex, le docteur Beckett qui ôtait un transmetteur du dos du satedien qui lui-même retenait Teyla en otage...

John se revit en haut de la falaise, surveillant l'opération dans son viseur, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi vous faites allusion McKay.

Le scientifique ne détourna pas le regard.

-Colonel, vous saviez parfaitement que j'étais dans la foret en danger. Le major Lorne qui m'accompagnait avait été neutralisé par un rayon paralysant. Et vous n'avez rien fait.

-Rodney, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai…

-On vous a signalé que j'avais disparu et vous avez répondu : « Manquait plus que ça » et c'est tout. Vous ne vous êtes pas plus préoccupé de mon sort. Pire, vous n'avez désigné personne pour partir à ma recherche, vous m'avez abandonné, trop occupé à faire intervenir Carson.

-Rodney, Teyla était prise en otage par Dex et je me démenais pour la sortir de là, se justifia Sheppard, embarrassé par le regard accusateur de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je comprends cela, répliqua le scientifique amèrement. Vous aviez des priorités mais vous ne vous êtes même pas donner la peine d'organiser une équipe pour me rechercher, répéta t-il avec rancœur. Pourtant vous n'ignoriez rien de la situation. Je n'étais pas assez important à vos yeux je pense.

John Sheppard détourna le regard et se mordit les lèvres. Il avait un urgent besoin de bouger, de se détacher de ce regard triste qui l'accusait. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la ville. Tout près les cheminées des usines rejetaient une vapeur blanche et dense. Une petite pluie fine tombait noyant les bâtiments dans une atmosphère grise. La sécheresse était bien terminée sur Euménia, Ael avait dit vrai.

-Rodney, demanda t-il, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ?

-Je voulais oublier colonel, j'essayais de ne pas y penser mais ça revenait comme ça dans ma tête parfois. Je ne voulais pas en parler sans cesse, pas comme vous à propos de mon erreur sur Doranda.

-Rodney…

John Sheppard déglutit. Il avait beau protester, c'était vrai. Ce jour là il avait failli. Pressé par l'urgence, interpellé de toutes parts, obnubilé par la capture de Ford, devant prendre des décisions à la minute il avait été dépassé par les évènements, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse. Trop de problèmes à gérer en même temps. Il avait fait une erreur mais n'avait rien dit. Il s'était attendu le soir même sur Atlantis à des reproches, des récriminations et même de la colère mais Rodney n' y avait pas fait allusion alors il avait relégué cela dans un coin de son esprit, dans le tiroir « mauvaise conscience » rayon « affaire à oublier ». Il s'était trouvé sans trop de mal des excuses et McKay s'en était finalement bien sorti alors pourquoi aller créer des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé mais le cheminement de Rodney avait été différent. Il avait manifestement cherché à comprendre, posé des questions et trouvé la faille. Il avait réalisé que personne ne s'était préoccupé de son sort mais il avait gardé cela pour lui.

-Rodney, laissez moi vous expliquer, commença le militaire.

-C'est bon colonel, vous savez, avant ce jour là je croyais que…bon, enfin, je n'avais pas la prétention d'être votre ami mais je pensais que vous aviez au moins quelque estime pour moi. Vous savez, ajouta t-il amèrement, j'était vraiment fier d'annoncer à Ford que vous étiez devenu colonel. J'étais vraiment un pauvre naïf, termina le scientifique enfonçant le clou.

-Rodney, que faut-il que je vous dise ? Vous voulez des excuses ?

-Je n'en attends pas tant du grand John Sheppard, railla le scientifique. Allez, il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Vous avez ma parole que je n'en reparlerais plus, je n'ai jamais voulu le faire mais c'est vous qui m'avez poussé à bout en me harcelant à propos de Doranda.

Sa voix se brisa. Merde, il n'allait pas craquer maintenant. Il essaya de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, il était trop émotif pour ce genre de conflit. Engueuler un collègue, se mettre en colère, rager, tempêter pour des raisons professionnelles, ça il pouvait le faire mais dès qu'il que les sentiments intervenaient, il perdait pied.

Il se tassa sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant de cacher ses larmes. A sa grande surprise il sentit le lit bouger. Le colonel venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Rodney sentit un bras passer sur ses épaules. Il tenta de se recroqueviller mais c'était peine perdue, maintenant deux bras chauds l'entouraient et l'attiraient . Il finit par se laisser aller contre la poitrine du militaire et les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre, attendant que la crise passe.

Rodney McKay finit par se calmer. Il se sentait bien là, au chaud, en sécurité. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais ça avait le goût de la réconciliation et du pardon même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du colonel, si sombres, si chaleureux. Il allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Le commandant Svanovan venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. A ses coté se trouvait Ael et les soldats qui formaient le comité d'accueil quand les deux hommes avaient atterri.

A suivre… 


	13. 13 Confrontation

13 ) Confrontation

Le colonel se releva d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Gronda t-il.

-Navré de vous déranger colonel Sheppard, je vois que vous êtes bien occupé, mais peut-être est-il temps que nous ayons une petite conversation. Nous pourrions parler de votre…mission par exemple, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, répliqua le militaire, nous sommes ici pour une mission commerciale si c'est ce dont vous voulez parler.

Rodney se releva et prit la parole.

-Commandant Svanovan, que signifie cette intrusion ? Comme le colonel vient de le préciser nous sommes en…

-Tss ! le coupa le commandant. Docteur McKay, vous vous apprêtez à mentir et je n'aime pas ça. Les menteurs, les délateurs, les lâches, les espions, tous les gens qui viennent mettre le nez dans nos affaires le payent très cher.

Sur un signe de leur commandant les soldats encerclèrent les deux hommes.

-Commandant Svanovan, laissez nous partir tout de suite ou cela vous coûtera cher. Nous avons des amis qui savent où nous sommes. S'il n'ont pas de nouvelles de nous ils se mettront à notre recherche, décréta le colonel Sheppard.

-Tiens donc ! répliqua l'euménien nullement impressionné, j'allais justement vous suggérer de leur donner de vos nouvelles à vos…amis. Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter sur …c'est quel nom déjà, Marel ? demanda t-il s'adressant à son lieutenant. Ah oui Atlantis, c'est bien ça ?

Le dénommé Marel acquiesça, imperturbable.

Rodney frémit et ouvrit la bouche. John lui serra le bras l'incitant à se taire.

-Oui je disais, reprit Svanovan, nous allons vous escorter à votre vaisseau, on dit un « Jumper » je crois et vous allez rassurer le docteur Weir. Vous voyez, nous savons tout messieurs alors ne vous fatiguez pas à niez, vous nous feriez perdre du temps à tous.

-Et si nous refusons ? Demanda le colonel.

-Vous ferez ce que je vous ordonne, décréta froidement le commandant. Vous allez contacter la personne en question et lui assurer que votre mission se déroule bien et que vous ne courrez aucun danger mais que vous voulez rester encore pour en savoir plus. Débrouillez vous mais vous avez intérêt a être convaincant.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon ? Le commandant Svanovan s'approcha de Rodney qui soutint courageusement son regard. Sinon je vous l'abîme, déclara t-il froidement en désignant le scientifique avec intérêt.. Ce serait dommage, vous avez l'air d'y tenir si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu en arrivant.

-Si vous levez la main sur lui, je vous tuerais, siffla le militaire blême de colère.

-Colonel Sheppard, vous n'êtes pas en position de force ici, je vous le rappelle. Vous êtes venus espionner sur notre planète et je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il arrive aux indiscrets de votre genre. Vous vous doutez bien du châtiment réservé aux espions. Nous ne sommes pas portés sur la clémence ici pour ces gens-là.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, Svanovan, vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas.

-Allez Marel, occupe toi du docteur McKay.

-Non, attendez, c'est bon, je vais contacter Atlantis, intervint John Sheppard, laissez-le.

-Trop tard, vous auriez dû obéir plus rapidement colonel.

Le commandant dit quelques mots et les soldats se saisirent du colonel Sheppard, le maintenant fermement. Le dénommé Marel se dirigea vers Rodney qui recula. Son regard croisa celui d'Ael et Rodney espéra que le jeune homme allait intervenir mais celui ci resta à sa place, tremblant. Il finit par détourner les yeux.

Le scientifique reporta son attention sur Marel juste à temps pour voir le bras de son agresseur se détendre. Le coup de poing l'atteignit à l'estomac, le pliant en deux et coupant sa respiration. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Marel l'empoignait par les cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser. Rodney entrevit un sourire sadique tandis que l'euménien plaquait violemment sa tête contre le mur. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage. La douleur irradiant de son estomac et de son front le fit suffoquer. Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol.

John Sheppard hurlait des imprécations et se débattait, en vain, les soldats le maintenaient fermement et il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant.

Marel observa l'homme gisant à ses pieds, il s'adressa au commandant :

-Je continue ?

-Je ne sais pas s'ils ont bien compris la leçon, peut-être serait-il opportun de bien la faire entrer dans leurs têtes, répondit le commandant.

Marel se pencha et attrapa Rodney par le col. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa victime lui oppose de la résistance et il cria de douleur quand la mâchoire du scientifique se referma sur son bras. L'atlante l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Cela décupla sa fureur.

-Tu vas payer ça, hurla t-il. Il souleva Rodney et le gifla violemment avant de le projeter de nouveau contre le mur.

Sheppard rugit.

-Je vais vous tuer pour ça !

Mais Marel n'écoutait pas. Avec un rictus sadique il murmura à Rodney :

-Tu n'as pas fini de souffrir. Quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, plus personne ne te reconnaîtra.

Il leva de nouveau le poing. Rodney hébété ferma les yeux.

-Arrêtez !

L'ordre surprit tout le monde. Marel resta le poing en l'air dans l'expectative. Tous se tournèrent en direction de la voix.

-Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça, je vous en prie, implora Ael la voix tremblante, s'adressant au commandant, il va le tuer, vous le voyez bien.

Le commandant Svanovan le fixa, incrédule puis il se dirigea vers lui et lui envoya une claque magistrale qui le propulsa en arrière. Le jeune homme tomba, un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez.

Il revint vert Rodney et l'examina.

-Bon, ça suffit Marel, je crois qu'ils ont compris maintenant. Colonel, êtes-vous prêt à m'obéir maintenant ?

Le colonel Sheppard hocha la tête, ravalant les invectives qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne doutait pas que cela retomberait sur Rodney. Pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans ses bras, prendre soin de lui et soigner ses blessures.

-Bon, et bien allons-y maintenant, déclara le commandant satisfait.

Les soldats relâchèrent John qui se précipita vers son ami.

-Rodney, l'appela t-il doucement, caressant sa joue, Rodney ?

Le scientifique ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Colonel…

-Bon, ça suffit. Relevez vous Sheppard ou il lui en cuira de nouveau.

Le militaire le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, il a besoin de soins, déclara t-il.

Un instant il crut que le commandant allait lui sauter dessus mais ce dernier sembla se raviser au dernier moment. Il avisa Ael qui s'était relevé et se tenait dans un coin, incertain quand à son sort.

-Ael va s'occuper de lui. Tu as entendu ? Demanda t-il durement au jeune homme qui acquiesça, toujours tremblant. Occupe-toi du docteur McKay et ne recommence jamais ça mais nous en reparlerons en privé. Tu as compris ?

Ael inclina de nouveau son beau visage. Svanovan le dévisagea un instant puis disparut entraînant avec lui le colonel Sheppard et les soldats, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Le jeune euménien se pencha sur le scientifique, l'aida à se relever et à s'allonger sur le lit.

_A suivre…_


	14. 14 Contact avec Atlantis

14 ) Contact avec Atlantis

John Sheppard s'installa au poste de pilotage et établit rapidement le contact avec la cité, stimulé par la froide sensation d'un canon sur sa nuque.

Il imagina Elisabeth, son éternel air soucieux et les techniciens radios attentifs dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis. Il devait trouver un moyen de passer un message mais comment ?

Il fallait dire que l'arme pointée sur son crane ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

A sa grande surprise on lui passa le major Lorne.

-Tout va bien colonel Sheppard ? Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ici.

-Tout est OK major mais où est Elisabeth ?

-Elle est partie avec Teyla pour le continent. Les athosiens sont très perturbés par la disparition des leurs et le docteur Weir est allée les soutenir mais elle est coincée là-bas. Colonel, nous sommes en pleine tempête, rien à voir avec celle qui a frappé Atlantis mais c'est impressionnant tout de même. En tout cas nos radars ont balayé l'océan il n'y a aucun raz de marée en prévision. Une banale tempête en somme, si on tient compte de la précédente. Ne cherchez pas à revenir actuellement, le jumper serait balloté comme un bouchon sur l'océan et ce serait vraiment dangereux.

La radio crépita.

Le militaire sourit amèrement. Décidémment tout se liguait contre lui.

Sheppard sentit le canon du fusil s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa chair. Il comprit le message. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

-Bon, et bien je voulais juste vous rassurer là-bas sur Atlantis, tout va bien ici, nous n'avons rien trouvé mais nous allons rester quelques jours afin d'en savoir plus. Pas d'autre problème ?

-RAS colonel. Et comment va McKay ?

Il y eu un bruit de parasites puis la communication redevint claire.

- Il va bien major, toujours égal à lui même et son labo lui manque. Il est pressé de rentrer afin de continuer ses recherches sur le bouclier personnel pourtant vous vous souvenez comme il s'est retrouvé piégé sans pouvoir boire et manger. Une véritable torture pour Rodney. Bon, et bien passez mes amitiés à Elisabeth Evan. Je vous contacterais ultérieurement.

-Bien compris colonel Sheppard. A bientôt.

Le colonel Sheppard coupa le contact. Svanovan le fixait, l'air furieux.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bouclier ? Gronda t-il. Je vous avais dit de vous en tenir au minimum.

-C'est un projet sur lequel McKay travaille en ce moment. Un petit bouclier qu'il avait collé sur sa poitrine avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser. En fait le bouclier fonctionnait tellement bien qu'il ne pouvait plus rien approcher de son corps. Vous pouvez l'interroger là-dessus il confirmera, expliqua le colonel regardant le commandant droit dans les yeux.

Svanovan le dévisagea longuement et finit par le pousser dehors. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le tarmac et John en profita pour observer. La petite pluie fine qui tombait depuis le matin n'avait pas cessé et le sol était luisant. Plus loin dans un hangar ouvert il distingua la silhouette d'un vaisseau. Celui ci était nettement plus grand que le jumper et pouvait certainement transporter un nombre important de passagers. Et de prisonniers, pensa t-il dans son for intérieur.

Son attention fut distraite par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme se dirigeant vers eux. Il s'arrêtèrent au garde à vous devant leur commandant. Celui ci les passa en revue et fit signe à un jeune soldat qui sortit du rang.

Le jeune homme se demandait manifestement ce qui se passait. Le colonel Sheppard vit une lueur d'inquiétude traverser son regard.

-Vous n'avez pas exécuté correctement votre mission soldat, déclara le commandant d'un ton glacé. Votre incompétence est la cause de graves problèmes et nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cela.

-Je..je ne comprends pas, bafouilla le militaire. il était pale et défait et Sheppard se dit qu'il devait bien connaître le caractère impitoyable de son chef.

-Vous avez laissé un témoin vivant lors de la dernière mission dans cette ferme. Le vieux a eu le temps de parler et cela a attiré l'attention sur nous, ce que nous voulions éviter à tout prix. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire.

-J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Je vous en prie commandant, implora l'homme livide.

-Vous auriez dû vous en assurer, vous avez failli et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, vous le savez tous très bien. Ceci vous servira de leçon à tous, déclara t-il en s'adressant à l'escouade entière. Les hommes et les femmes hochèrent la tête, silencieux. Emmenez-le à l'usine, ordonna t-il en désignant le jeune soldat.

Ils saisirent le militaire et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Il se débattait et semblait terrorisé.

-Je vous en prie commandant, hurla t-il, j'ai compris, je ne recommencerais pas !

John Sheppard observa Svanovan. L'homme restait impassible. Bientôt les cris de l'homme se perdirent au loin.

-Et lui ? Demanda Marel en désignant l'atlante, vous voulez que je m'en occupe commandant ?

-Pour l'instant mettez-le dans une cellule avec l'autre, je l'interrogerais plus tard. Je veux qu'ils soient bien gardés. En attendant je vais voir Velena. Je dois discuter de la situation avec notre leader. Prévoyez une nouvelle mission pour demain, ajouta t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Le colonel Sheppard fut entraîné sans ménagement dans un véhicule. Il se posait de nombreuses questions sur la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'ils se sortent rapidement de là, McKay et lui et si possible découvrir ce qui était derrière tout ça.

Quand il arriva dans l'énorme bâtiment, on le conduisit directement au sous-sol . Ils longèrent d'interminables couloirs sombres et finalement s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule.

Marel le poussa à l'intérieur en ricanant.

-Voici vos nouveaux appartements Sheppard, ricana t-il. J'espère que vous les trouvez à votre goût. Je me demande s'ils plairont à votre ami aussi, j'ai donné des ordres, il ne va pas tarder. Vous vous sentirez moins seul dit-il avec ironie. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il soit en état de converser après mon petit traitement mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas.

Sheppard le foudroya du regard.

Il allait répliquer quand il aperçut Rodney soutenu par Ael. Il grimaça, le scientifique était dans un sale état. Heureusement il ne saignait plus mais il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et semblait très pale. Il aida le jeune euménien à allonger Rodney sur un matelas posé au sol.

Marel qui était resté à l'extérieur s'impatienta.

-C'est bon, laisse-le maintenant ordonna t-il à Ael d'un ton agacé.

-J'arrive, répondit Ael penché sur McKay tout en feignant d'arranger une couverture sur son corps. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui, souffla Ael, j'essayerais de revenir dès que possible, murmura t-il.

-Merci pour votre intervention, répondit le colonel à voix basse. Nous avons besoin de vous, aidez-nous à sortir d'ici.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Il vous a sauvé la vie, lui rappela doucement Sheppard.

Ael ne répondit pas et sortit de la cellule. Marel le fixa d'un air soupçonneux. Il ferma la porte et les deux atlantes se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Rodney, murmura Sheppard en caressant la joue du scientifique. Tenez bon, nous allons nous en sortir. Où avez vous mal ?

-A la tête surtout, gémit l'autre homme. C'est une vraie brute ce Marel. Ah ces militaires, tout dans les muscles, des clones de Conan !

Sheppard soulagé s'aperçut que Rodney n'était pas gravement blessé. Il était conscient et commençait déjà à râler. C'était bon signe. Il sourit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur Atlantis le major Lorne était toujours assis devant la radio. Il réfléchissait. Le colonel Sheppard lui avait parlé du bouclier personnel comme si lui, Lorne était présent à ce moment là. Mais l'affaire avait eu lieu bien avant qu'il arrive sur Atlantis avec le Dédale.

Il était au courant parce que premièrement il avait lu le dossier sur l'affaire comme celui ayant trait à la mémorable tempête qui avait failli submerger la cité et que surtout Carson Beckett lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé un soir qu'il s'était plaint du scientifique auprès du médecin après avoir supporté McKay dans sa ridicule combinaison rouge sur cette planète aux forts U.V.

C'était avant que les deux hommes ne deviennent amants, avant que Lorne ne tombe dans les bras de Carson Beckett et vive avec lui une relation intense.

Lorne se rappelait bien. Carson lui avait raconté comment Rodney McKay avait fait preuve de courage en entrant dans une entité hostile afin de l'envoyer par la porte des étoiles. « Vous vous souvenez » avait dit Sheppard. Non, Lorne ne pouvait pas se rappeler parce qu'il n'y était pas. Et puis…le colonel l'avait appelé Evan. Lorne ne se rappelait pas que Sheppard l'ai déjà appelé par son prénom. Lui-même ne l'employait jamais, se faisant appeler par son nom. Lorne, le major Lorne. Il y tenait.

Est-ce que le colonel Sheppard avait voulu lui transmettre un message ? Il demanda à ce qu'on lui repasse l'enregistrement de la communication et l'écouta attentivement.

Quelque chose clochait.

_A suivre…_


	15. 15 Prisonniers

15 ) Prisonniers

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée on leur avait apporté à manger. Quelques galettes et un peu d'eau. Manifestement on n'allait pas les laisser mourir de faim.

John Sheppard observait Rodney McKay. Celui-ci assis sur le matelas, le dos appuyé au mur mangeait sa part, la faisant descendre avec un peu d'eau.

Le scientifique récupérait mais il avait une large blessure au front. Au moins il avait arrêté de saigner, c'était déjà ça. Il ne semblait pas très en forme mais cela n'était pas extraordinaire au vu du traitement qu'il avait subi. Il mangeait en silence, concentré sur sa nourriture. John se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Au danger qui planait sur eux ? A la violence dont il avait été victime ? A la dispute qui l'avait précédé ? Ou bien Rodney songeait-il à sa famille restée sur Terre. Enfin, ce qui lui restait de famille.

John Sheppard soupira. Ses sentiments à propos du scientifique avaient toujours été ambivalents. Souvent ce dernier l'exaspérait, l'agaçait et mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Rodney pouvait être un sacré emmerdeur et John ne savait plus à combien de reprises il avait eu envie de lui botter le train.

Bon, il devait bien admettre que quand ils s'étaient disputés Rodney n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas considéré le scientifique avec dédain, le prenant de haut, lui envoyant des paroles blessantes. Mais Rodney ne semblait pas réagir. On aurait dit que les mots glissaient sur lui.

Et ce qui s'était passé sur la planète quand ils traquaient Ford ? John avait déjà admis envers lui même avoir fait une grave erreur. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait vraiment arriver quelque chose à McKay. Il soupira, voilà qu'il se cherchait des excuses et ce n'était pas une solution. Il devait assumer sa faute.

Plus d'une fois il avait été soufflé par l'ingéniosité du scientifique, par son extraordinaire intelligence et son génie. Plus d'une fois Rodney les avait sorti d'affaire et sauvé la cité mais curieusement personne ne lui avait vraiment prodigué plus de gratitude que ça. Il ne souvenait pas avoir entendu qui que ce soit le remercier.

Il fallait dire que le scientifique savait très bien se congratuler tout seul, proclamant qu'il était un génie à qui voulait l'entendre.

Oui, Rodney n'était pas un saint non plus. Soucieux de sa petite personne jusqu'à l'égocentrisme, intolérant envers les croyances des autres, John se souvenait que Rodney s'était conduit comme un goujat envers Chaya, méprisant les sociétés peu évoluées qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux, se prévalant de droits que les autres n'avaient pas, parfois insouciant des sentiments d'autrui, pénible et maniaque.

Mais toujours génial. Et plein de contradictions. Un moment vous pouviez penser qu'il était le dernier des lâches et l'instant suivant il n'hésitait pas à entrer dans une entité hostile pour sauver la cité, à venir à son secours à lui, John Sheppard comme sur l'Aurora ou encore quand il avait surgit un .9mm à la main sur cette planète où Gall et Abrams avaient péri.

Et Doranda ? Elisabeth avait dit que Rodney avait parfois besoin d'être protégé de lui-même. Sur le coup John n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à cette phrase mais maintenant il comprenait mieux où elle avait voulu en venir.

Rodney se mit à bailler et sa tête commença à dodeliner. Il ferma les yeux.

-Non !

Le scientifique sursauta et le fixa effrayé.

-Désolé Rodney, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur mais il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de dormir pendant quelques heures encore.

John Sheppard ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait raison mais de ce qu'il en savait une commotion cérébrale pouvait se déclencher plusieurs heures après le choc. Et Rodney en avait subi un plutôt violent, Marel lui avait littéralement explosé le front dans le mur. Les poings de John se serrèrent à ce souvenir et un éclat meurtrier traversa ses yeux. Rodney le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Que se passe t-il colonel, vous allez bien ?

Le militaire se reprit et le rassura.

-Ca va Rodney. Je voudrais seulement que vous restiez un peu éveillé c'est tout, à cause du choc.

-Oh ! Rodney comprit. Je vais essayer colonel mais je suis fatigué.

John hésita. Rodney n'avait pas vomi, pas fait de convulsions et il ne semblait pas confus non plus. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser reposer. Il décida finalement de ne pas courir ce risque.

-Allongez- vous si vous voulez mais ne vous endormez pas, ordonna le militaire d'une voix ferme tout en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

Rodney acquiesça et se laissa glisser sur le matelas. John disposa la couverture sur lui comme Ael l'avait fait précédemment.

Le silence s'installa. John réfléchit. Ils étaient dans de sales draps. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ? Il se demanda si le major Lorne avait saisi son message. Mais dans ce cas là combien de temps allait-il mettre pour intervenir ? Surtout si cette tempête sur Atlantis perdurait, empêchant les jumpers de décoller. Pouvaient-ils compter sur Ael ? Le jeune euménien était manifestement sous l'emprise de Svanovan mais tout à l'heure il avait su outrepasser les limites et intervenir pour sauver Rodney et il avait parlé de revenir les voir.

Son regard se posa sur le scientifique qui recommençait à somnoler.

-Rodney !

-Hein, quoi ? l'autre homme sursauta.

-Restez éveillé !

-Si vous croyez que c'est facile !

-Parlez.

-Mais de quoi voulez-vous que je parle ?

-Rodney ! s'exclama John exaspéré, d'habitude il n'y a pas moyen de vous faire taire et quand je vous demande de l'ouvrir vous ne trouvez rien à dire !

-Ben c'est que dès que je me sens obligé, ça bloque !

Le militaire ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rodney pouvait être vraiment drôle quand il le voulait.

-Ecoutez colonel, vous n'allez pas passer la nuit assis comme ça, reprit le scientifique en se poussant contre le mur, il y a assez de place pour nous deux . Après tout nous avons bien partagé le même lit la nuit dernière, non ?

Le militaire rougit. L'évocation de la nuit passée lui rappela dans quel état il s'était réveillé et comme il s'était trouvé en train de caresser McKay, son embarras et sa délivrance sous la douche. Mais l'autre homme soulevait déjà la couverture et John n'eut d'autre choix que de se glisser dessous. Il sentit la chaleur de Rodney l'envahir et des souvenirs remontèrent en lui. Réminiscences d'étreintes rapides, chaudes, soulagement de désirs fugaces entre hommes dans de sombres dortoirs, étreinte désespérée dans des ruines en Afghanistan, debout contre les pierres brûlantes, son corps collé à un autre corps masculin tout aussi tremblant que le sien, sentant l'adrénaline monter, le plaisir exacerbé par la peur de mourir. Encore avant, tout jeune soldat, jouissance dans une tente plantée dans un désert et l'odeur du musc se mélangeant aux relents de pétrole apportés par le vent brûlant.

John Sheppard ferma les yeux et respira à fond, humant l'odeur de Rodney. C'était bon. Il aimait l'odeur des hommes et leur promiscuité. Il avait pensé laisser sa bisexualité derrière lui avec son retour sur le sol américain, loin des dangers et des combats mais voilà que le désir le reprenait, fort, ardent.

John se demanda si Rodney avait déjà eu des relations avec d'autres hommes et il se remémora le regard que le scientifique avait porté sur lui la veille au soir quand il s'était déshabillé . Mais en fait cela ne voulait rien dire. John était habitué à ce qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'envie même, qu'on désire son corps, sa beauté. Qu'on l'admire. Qu'y avait-il dans les yeux de Rodney à ce moment là ? Il avait cru y discerner une lueur mais cela avait été si rapide...

John Sheppard tourna la tête. Rodney ne dormait pas, il fixait le plafond. A quoi pensait-il ?

-Rodney ?

Le scientifique se détacha de la contemplation du plafond.

-Oui colonel ?

-Vous savez sur cette planète, j'étais tellement obnubilé par l'envie de remettre la main sur Aiden ! Quand il s'est échappé d'Atlantis cela a été comme un échec pour moi. Un des pires de ma vie. Je n'ai pas su l'aider, je l'ai laissé s'échapper. Et dans quel état ! J'avais de l'amitié pour lui et ne rien faire c'était comme l'abandonner, me désintéresser de son sort. J'étais complètement obnubilé par ça, comme une obsession. Ronon Dex l'avait aperçu et il tenait Teyla en otage j'ai pratiquement oublié le reste. J'ai fait une erreur. Excusez-moi Rodney de vous avoir abandonné, est-ce que vous pouvez me pardonner ?

Rodney le dévisagea et John se sentit fondre devant ces yeux-là. Il posa sa main sur celle de son homologue et sentit des doigts tout d'abord hésitants se refermer sur les siens.

-Oui, souffla le scientifique.

Accord pour pardonner ou acquiescement à la question muette que John avait posé avec sa main ?

Ou bien les deux ?

Le militaire se déplaça lentement jusqu'à être plus proche de Rodney qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_A suivre._


	16. 16 Contacts

**Attention : Rapport S/M, punition mais sans description et toujours consensuel. Je préfère prévenir quand même, histoire de ne pas heurter. Passage chaud également.**

16 ) Contacts

Le commandant Svanovan quitta le bureau de Velena et se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. L'entretien s'était mal passé. La leader lui avait reproché la négligence du soldat et l'avait rendu responsable des conséquences.

Svanovan ne s'était pas laissé impressionné pour autant. Il assumait sa responsabilité dans l'affaire mais Velena savait très bien qu'il était indispensable. Il était de ceux qui soutenaient la solution trouvée pour les sortir de la crise et assurer leur survie à tous. Il n'était pas le seul bien sur mais il était incontestablement le chef de ce groupe très fermé composé de diverses corporations.

L'idée ne venait pas de lui mais de ce noyau d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient élaboré et suggéré un plan de survie. Sur le coup il avait été plutôt dérouté mais il s'était vite rendu à la raison.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et Velena avait dû se rendre à l'évidence elle aussi. Svanovan était un homme puissant, charismatique et apprécié de tous pour son total dévouement à leur nation. Il était également le chef des armées et les militaires lui étaient fidèles donc la leader avait suivi, sans trop de mal d'ailleurs.

N'empêche que les choses commençaient à mal tourner, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion. La présence des deux hommes, les atlantes, était là pour en témoigner. Ils allaient devoir cesser leurs activités plus rapidement que prévu.

Le commandant entra dans ses quartiers et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son amant. Ael se leva immédiatement à son arrivée. Le jeune homme était manifestement inquiet. Il avait bravé l'autorité de Svanovan devant ses hommes qui plus est et maintenant il allait en subir les conséquences.

Le commandant le dévisagea longuement. Ael tenta de soutenir la flamme de ce regard sombre puis finit par baisser les yeux.

Un long silence s'installa et le jeune homme se tortilla, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il finit par se décider et tenta de parler.

-Commandant…sa voix tremblait. Il essaya de l'affermir mais en vain. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça…

-Tu m'as défié, Ael, le coupa Svanovan d'une voix froide. Tu es intervenu dans une affaire qui ne te concernait pas devant mes hommes et je ne peux le tolérer. Comment as-tu osé prendre la défense de ce McKay ? Soit dit en passant tu as fais preuve d'un courage qui ne t'es pas habituel.

Ael ne se laissa pas prendre au compliment et ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il allait devoir essuyer la colère du commandant à son égard .

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore te protéger, je te couvre continuellement. Tu es distrait, laxiste, tu ne fais pas ton travail correctement. Et voilà que maintenant tu te permets d'intervenir dans mes affaires. Svanovan passa la main dans les fins cheveux blonds de son amant et les caressa doucement.

Ael se mit à trembler.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna Svanovan en extirpant une courte lanière d'un meuble bas.

Le jeune euménien obéit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait mais il ne lui vint pas l'idée ni même le désir de se révolter. Il avait failli et allait en subir les conséquences. Il acceptait la domination de son amant.

Il l'avait su dès le départ. De nature soumise il avait été irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme autoritaire et s'était laissé prendre en charge, heureux et comblé. Comblé dans tous les sens du terme. Svanovan était un amant exigeant mais Ael connaissait dans ses bras un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver et puis il était amoureux. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Puis le malheur était arrivé sous les traits de cette épouvantable sécheresse qui avait ravagé leur planète. Tout était devenu plus dur. Ael savait que Svanovan avait pris d'immenses responsabilités et avait de lourds secrets qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec lui. Il savait que son amant le préservait comme s'il voulait à quelque part le garder intact, innocent. Ael pressentait qu'il était devenu pour Svanovan comme un rempart contre la folie.

Que faisait-il ces soirs où il partait avec ses soldats en vaisseau ? Où se rendait-il ?

Svanovan ne voulait pas être questionné. Il oeuvrait pour leur salut à tous et attendait d'Ael qu'il lui ouvre les bras à chaque retour afin qu'il puisse se perdre dans cette chaleur et cet amour indispensables.

Ael qui avait vécu protégé sous le joug d'un amant dominateur mais aimant aurait maintenant voulu savoir, comprendre et partager cet aspect de la vie de Svanovan. Mais c'était trop tard.

Il serra les dents et attendit. La lanière siffla.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le cœur du colonel Sheppard battait à tout rompre et il pouvait sentir celui de Rodney McKay battre à toute allure à travers le tissu de son pull.

Tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles de McKay il se demandait s'il était vraiment en train de faire cela. Le souffle léger de l'autre homme le lui confirma. Il déposa un léger baiser et attendit, ses yeux cherchant désespérément à accrocher le regard de Rodney. Leur expression était indéchiffrable. Comment interpréter cela ? Que pensait Rodney ? Une première pensée traversa l'esprit du militaire : Au moins la réaction du scientifique n'était pas négative. Il n'avait pas détourné la tête ni protesté. John pouvait faire confiance au canadien pour exprimer son mécontentement quand il en éprouvait le besoin.

N'empêche que le militaire aurait bien aimé un peu plus de coopération.

Il posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres douces et sourit. Rodney réagissait enfin. Sa main hésitante se posa sur l'épaule du militaire et ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin les siens. Diverses émotions semblaient parcourir le scientifique. John crut reconnaître le doute, l'inquiétude, le désir et même un peu de peur. Il comprit. Rodney avait besoin d'être rassuré, il ne savait pas où cela allait le conduire et se posait certainement des questions sur les sentiments de John. Lui même ne savait pas trop bien où il en était. Il avait agi sur le coup de l'impulsion, sans réfléchir, poussé par l'envie mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne le regrettait pas parce que il se sentait animé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Un sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, qui lui faisait reconnaître l'homme sur lequel il était penché comme une personne unique, exceptionnelle. Et cette personne, il le découvrait maintenant, il y tenait.

-Rodney, souffla t-il en déposant un troisième baiser et en le serrant dans ses bras, je tiens à toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait envie de dire « je crois que je suis amoureux de toi » mais il n'osa pas encore, de peur d'effrayer Rodney. Et puis..il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'un homme et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Les fois où il avait eu des rapports sexuels avec des hommes cela était resté sur le plan du désir immédiat et de l'émotion passagère.

Mais il pressentait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être de même avec Rodney.

Les lèvres du scientifique s'entrouvrirent et le militaire insinua lentement sa langue entre elle. Il sentit encore une fois l'hésitation.

-Rodney, murmura t-il, tu le veux ?

L'autre homme hocha la tête avec un petit sourire maladroit et John comprit.

-C'est la première fois avec un homme ?

Rodney acquiesça en rougissant.

-Tu veux que j'arrêtes si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ?

Cette fois-ci le scientifique secoua la tête et John sourit.

-On dirait que le premier effet c'est de te rendre muet, le taquina t-il.

Il entreprit de l'embrasser de nouveau et sentit Rodney se détendre. Il s'enhardit et approfondit le baiser, explorant l'autre bouche avec sa langue puis enfin Rodney lui rendit le baiser. D'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus de passion.

John encadra le visage avec ses mains et se laissa emporter. Il n'existait plus que la bouche de Rodney, la chaleur de Rodney, le corps de Rodney tremblant sous lui. Ses mais s'égarèrent sous le pull et se posèrent sur la chair chaude qu'il caressa fébrilement tandis que ses lèvres quittaient la bouche pour se poser sur le front, entourant la large blessure d'une série de baisers, descendant sur le nez, les joues, le cou. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas l'amour avec Rodney ce soir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, de le désirer.

Les mains de Rodney s'enhardirent et descendirent le long de sa chemise, la sortant du pantalon afin de se glisser sur sa peau et remontèrent pour caresser son dos. Il gémit au contact et se cambra. Il entendit son ami haleter doucement sous lui et sa bouche retrouva la sienne alors que sa main se posait sur le sexe du scientifique qu'il sentait aussi dur que le sien. Il le caressa à travers le tissu.

-John, gémit Rodney en soulevant les reins dans un élan de désir.

-Rodney ! La respiration de John se fit pressante et il se laissa retomber sur le coté. Rodney, j'ai envie de toi.

-Moi aussi souffla le scientifique.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour maintenant, tu es blessé et puis je crois que c'est trop tôt pour toi mais je voudrais te caresser et te donner du plaisir.

Pour toute réponse Rodney l'embrassa et se tourna sur le coté face à lui. Les mains de John caressèrent longuement sa poitrine alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient de ses mamelons, les suçant jusqu'à arracher de véritables gémissements de plaisir à son amant. Rodney se laissait faire, extatique. Il sentit son amant déboutonner son pantalon et le baisser sur ses genoux avec son boxer, dégageant son sexe en érection.

Les pensées ou plutôt ce qui restait de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Rodney. Il avait de la peine à réaliser. John Sheppard était là, à caresser son corps, à l'embrasser tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres et rassurants. Rodney n'aurait jamais cru le militaire capable d'une telle douceur, surtout à son égard.

Ce John là lui était un peu étranger, il le découvrait en même temps qu'il sentait les lèvres de l'autre homme remonter le long de son sexe, une main caressant ses fesses et l'autre ses testicules. Il tenta une fois de plus de se dire qu'il était en train de faire ça avec un homme mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait vraiment. Le corps de Sheppard l'avait toujours fasciné et il ressentait depuis longtemps un désir latent pour cet homme, il le reconnaissait aujourd'hui. La colère, la rancune s'étaient envolées laissant place au désir et aux sentiments.

Il ne savait pas à cet instant là s'il était vraiment amoureux de John Sheppard mais il se dit que cela y ressemblait beaucoup et…il perdit pied.

La langue de John léchait la petite fente au bout de son pénis et il se cambra brusquement dans un cri. Il sentit son sexe emprisonné dans la bouche chaude et humide de l'autre homme. Le plaisir commença à affluer par vagues au rythme des va-et-vient des lèvres et de la langue sur son pénis. Il comprit qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps et se sentit vaguement gêné de jouir si vite.

-Je…John je vais jouir gémit-il. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les épis sombres, incitant son partenaire à se retirer.

Mais John ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il repoussa la main de Rodney et le conduisit à l'orgasme sans s'arrêter, complètement excité lui aussi par les petits cris que poussait le scientifique. Le corps de Rodney fut secoué de tremblements et il éjacula dans un dernier râle de jouissance.

John le garda dans sa bouche jusqu'à la dernière petite vague de plaisir puis il le libéra et remonta jusqu'à lui.

Rodney semblait ailleurs, perdu dans sa brume post-coïtale. Il était adorable ainsi. Les cheveux en désordre, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Il attendit patiemment, laissant le scientifique émerger et reprendre ses esprits puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Rodney lui rendit son baiser avec passion et John sentit des doigts s'escrimer sur les boutons de son pantalon. Manifestement le scientifique voulait lui retourner la faveur.

-Rodney, murmura t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Je veux que tu aies du plaisir toi aussi murmura Rodney.

John se sentit de nouveau fondre devant ce regard si tendre. Il était amoureux, cette fois il en était sûr.

-Attends.

Le militaire baissa son pantalon et guida la main de son amant sur son sexe. Ce dernier comprit et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour. Il le caressa tout d'abord lentement puis se laissa guider par les halètements et les gémissements de son amant et accéléra.

Fasciné Rodney observait les traits de John alors qu'il l'amenait vers la jouissance. Les yeux mi-clos, les lévres pleines entrouvertes qui exhalaient des petits bruits si érotiques, les traits crispés et un dernier spasme accompagné d'un cri rauque au moment où il sentait un liquide brûlant se répandre dans sa main. Rodney ne savait pas s'il avait déjà vu quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus excitant que John Sheppard jouir dans ses bras.

Bien plus tard les deux hommes serrés l'un contre l'autre finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil. Ils avaient parlé longtemps, John n'osant toujours pas laisser Rodney s'endormir. Ils avaient échangé de nombreux baisers, des caresses et discuté. D'eux, de leurs sentiments, des petits et des grands évènements qui faisait leur vie sur Atlantis, de leurs familles. Ils n'évoquèrent pratiquement pas la situation périlleuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, réservant le mauvais coté des choses pour l'aube qui viendrait bien assez vite.

_A suivre…_


	17. 17 Ael

17 ) Ael

Ael se réveilla bien avant l'aube. Il s'étira et grimaça quand son dos et ses fesses meurtries frottèrent sur le drap. Il était seul, Svanovan se levait toujours très tôt mais ne le réveillait jamais.

Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Son amant s'était montré ardent et passionné comme à son habitude mais Ael avait senti que quelque chose le tourmentait. Il lui avait fait l'amour d'une façon presque désespérée, le prenant et le reprenant sans cesse avec force, ne pouvant se résoudre à se détacher de lui.

Puis il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé mais Ael avait été long à trouver le sommeil.

Il avait réfléchit à tout cela une bonne partie de la nuit, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir, ses pensées tournant et retournant sans cesse dans sa tête.

Svanovan était préoccupé, pas de doute. L'arrivée des deux étrangers y était pour quelque chose puis il y avait eu cet homme, ce Smeadon qui avait atterri et disparu. Et tout était parti de là. Ael savait pour Smeadon parce qu'il avait entendu Marel en discuter avec Svanovan.

Ael détestait Marel. L'homme lui faisait peur. Il était cruel et sadique. Il fallait voir avec quel plaisir il avait frappé McKay la veille.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait toujours pas d'être intervenu. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris sinon que ce massacre gratuit lui avait paru insupportable.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Svanovan. Ael aurait tout donné pour l'aider, pour que son amant lui fasse confiance et partage ses secrets avec lui. Les rares fois où il avait essayé Svanovan l'avait fait taire avec une expression sévère sur son visage et Ael n'avait pas insisté.

Il avait accepté d'être protégé, aimé par Svanovan avec tout ce qui en découlait : une soumission absolue, une disponibilité permanente mais un amour véritable et un amant passionné.

Ael s'assit sur le bord du lit et continua sa réflexion. Le comportement de Svanovan avait changé avec la grande sécheresse. Bon, c'était normal, ils avaient tous été touché par la catastrophe et avaient tous perdu des proches, des amis, de la famille. Tous ces cadavres qu'il avait fallu brûler rapidement, ces hauts bûchers apportant des relents jusque dans la ville.

Le commandant Svanovan n'avait jamais fuit ses responsabilités. Il avait conduit les opérations avec maîtrise et sang-froid, faisant l'admiration de tous mais Ael se souvenait de l'homme la nuit, insomniaque, les yeux rougis par les pleurs et la fumée fixant pendant des heures le plafond ou bien le serrant contre lui à l'étouffer.

Puis le commandant s'était repris. Il avait rejoint ce groupe mystérieux et avec Velena, leur leader, ils s'étaient attelé à redresser l'économie et l'usine avait été construite en hâte.

Tout était prêt afin qu'ils repartent à zéro. Chacun s'était vu assigné sa tache et la remplissait avec zèle, participant ainsi à l'effort commun. Ael savait que l'agriculture reprenait. On commençait déjà à labourer et semer. Une grande partie de la population immigrait depuis quelques jours vers les campagnes afin de se mettre au travail.

Ael s'habilla et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore et c'était une véritable bénédiction. Peut-être les choses redeviendraient-elles comme avant ? A travers le rideau de pluie il distingua la haute silhouette de son amant à la tête de son escouade. Ils se dirigeaient du coté des pistes certainement pour une de ces missions dont Svanovan ne voulait pas parler.

Ael s'était aperçu qu'à chaque retour le vaisseau se posait immanquablement près d'une entrée de l'usine. Il avait distingué à plusieurs reprises des silhouettes poussées à l'intérieur mais il ne savait rien de plus.

Ael avait l'absolue certitude que tous les problèmes venaient de là dedans. Que fabriquaient-ils là bas et pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de tous ces gens ?

Le jeune euménien se décida, il avait trop longtemps vécu la tête dans le sable. Il aimait Svanovan et devait l'aider et pour cela il devait savoir ce qui lui causait ces tourments.

Mais seul il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il songea aux deux hommes enfermés en bas. Un plan se faisait jour dans son esprit. C'était risqué mais possible et pour cela il avait besoin de l'un deux. Il opta pour le scientifique parce qu'il serait peut-être plus à même de comprendre ce qui se fabriquait là-bas.

Il s'empara de quelques couvertures et prit la direction du sous-sol. En chemin il fit halte dans le bureau de Svanovan, s'empara d'un .9 mm et commanda l'ouverture du coffre. Il mit la main sur un plan et un laisser-passer. Il avait souvent vu son amant s'en munir avant de se rendre dans l'usine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard tournait dans sa cellule comme un lion en cage , se maudissant pour la centième fois d'avoir laissé partir Rodney. Il devait bien y avoir trois heures de cela qu'Ael avait fait irruption dans la petite pièce, un paquet de couvertures sous le bras et une idée folle dans la tête.

Il avait le projet de s'introduire dans l'usine avec le scientifique afin de savoir ce qui se tramait là-bas.

Le militaire avait refusé tout net , il n'était pas question que Rodney y aille. Si quelqu'un devait prendre des risques ce serait lui. Mais Ael avait été intraitable. Il ne faisait pas confiance au militaire, se rappelant trop bien la façon dont ce dernier lui avait faussé compagnie dans les couloirs. Et puis il se sentait plus à l'aise avec le scientifique, pressentant une certaine affinité entre eux deux.

Rodney avait bien sûr accepté sur le champ et John s'était interposé avec véhémence mais le canadien ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait rappelé à John qu'ils avaient une mission et que l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Mais John était septique, d'ailleurs il estimait que la décision finale ne revenait pas à Rodney et puisque ce dernier voulait l'entraîner sur ce terrain, il ne put s'empêcher de rappeler que le commandement de la mission lui revenait.

Finalement Rodney l'entraîna dans un coin.

-John, déclara t-il d'un ton grave en le regardant dans les yeux, fais moi confiance, je t'en prie.

-Rodney, j'ai plus l'habitude des missions sur le terrain que toi et puis…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil du coté d'Ael. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard impatient tout en détournant la tête et s'éloigna, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes.

-John, nous n'avons pas le choix. De toute façon il s'agit d'observer et non de se battre. C'est une mission de reconnaissance en quelque sorte, argumenta le scientifique avec un petit sourire.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester en arrière, rétorqua le militaire en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Il soupira, promets moi d'être prudent. Au moindre problème, tu reviens tout de suite.

-D'accord.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent. John l'embrassa avec force puis le libéra.

Ils installèrent les couvertures sur le matelas de façon à ce qu'elles évoquent la silhouette d'un corps couché dessous. C'était une ruse vieille comme le monde mais ils devraient s'en contenter. Le principal était que le gardien qui apporterait leur repas soit assuré qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cellule.

Justement un bruit de pas résonna dans les sous-sols. John s'assit sur le lit et éteignit la lumière. Il entendit bientôt quelqu'un pianoter sur le digicode et la porte s'entrouvrit. Il distingua une silhouette portant un plateau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez dans le noir ? grogna l'homme, il fait jour depuis longtemps.

-Mon compagnon dort, répliqua le colonel en désignant la forme vague au sol, il a été blessé à la tête et j'ai été obligé de le tenir éveillé une partie de la nuit, on sait jamais.

Evidement John ne précisa pas de quelle façon il avait tenu son ami éveillé mais cela lui arracha un petit sourire.

Il prit le plateau des mains de leur geôlier.

-Merci beaucoup, je meurs de faim et je suppose que lui aussi voudra manger à son réveil.

L'homme hésita.

-Bon, gardez le plateau, je le récupérerais ce soir, ce n'est pas la peine de le réveiller pour ça. De toute façon c'est froid.

John sourit, essayant de dissimuler son impatience. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était que l'homme parte avant de s'apercevoir que la silhouette sur le matelas était vraiment _très_ immobile.

L'autre finit par s'en aller et le militaire poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sentit la sueur couler dans son dos. Ils l'avaient échappé belle !

Une heure passa et l'angoisse se fit plus forte. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Rodney ! Il repensa à la nuit passée. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, vraiment, qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il le voulait comme …comme quoi le voulait-il ? Comme celui qui partagerait sa vie, il lui semblait. Comme son amoureux, son partenaire, son compagnon.

Il soupira, ralluma la lumière et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, le dos appuyé au mur et approcha le plateau. Il en examina le contenu et se décida. Il allait mordre dans une galette quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Rodney se trouvait là. Il était livide, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il tremblait de tout son corps.

Il se précipita vers John.

A suivre… 


	18. 18 Le secret de l'usine

18 ) Le secret de l'usine

Le scientifique se précipita sur lui en envoyant d'un geste violent la galette s'écraser sur le mur.

-Rodney, que se passe t-il ?

-John ! oh John ! cria Rodney hystérique , John ! John !

-Rodney, reprend toi, le secoua le militaire alarmé par le regard plein d'épouvante de son ami. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Mais Rodney tremblait comme une feuille.

-John, hurla t-il enfin, complètement hystérique, ils le font ! Ils le font !

-Ils font quoi ? Demanda John complètement perdu, calme toi et dis moi ce qu'ils font, exigea t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais Rodney hurla de nouveau, en pleine crise de nerf. John n'hésita plus. Il le gifla avec force.

Cela eut pour effet immédiat de faire stopper net les hurlements. Rodney s'effondra dans ses bras toujours secoué de tremblements irrépressibles.

-J'étais obligé Rodney, pardonne-moi, chuchota le militaire en le serrant contre lui et en couvrant de baisers la joue rouge. Il le berça doucement. Dis-moi, Rodney, qu'y a t-il là-bas ?

Le scientifique avait les yeux grands ouverts et John pouvait sans aucun doute y lire une horreur absolue.

-John, oh John ! Rodney cherchait ses mots. Comment exprimer ce qu'il avait découvert ? Où trouver les mots pour le décrire, en parler. Un souvenir avait surgi quand il avait compris tout à l'heure, à l'usine. Il était à l'époque un jeune adolescent et avec sa sœur Jeanie ils mangeaient une pizza tout en regardant un vieux film à la télé. Jeanie n'avait pas pu terminer sa part trop dégoûtée parce que..

-John ! La voix de Rodney tremblait, tu te souviens de ce vieux film, Soleil Vert ? Tu sais avec Charlton Heston ? Tu l'as vu ?

Soleil Vert ? Mais que racontait Rodney ? Oui cela disait vaguement quelque chose à John Sheppard. C'était un film de science fiction connu parce que…

Il se raidit brusquement, la vérité venait de faire jour dans son esprit. Dans ce film la société se meurt, c'est la famine et les gens sont nourris principalement avec, de ce que John pouvait se souvenir d'espèces de plaquettes appelées Soleil Vert et le héros découvre qu'en fait elles sont fabriquées à base de cadavres humains. Il se souvenait même que l'homme mourrait à la fin.

John se dégagea brusquement des bras de Rodney. Il se sentait mal, il allait se trouver mal, il en était sûr. Il fixa la galette échouée au sol et sentit la nausée monter en lui. Il allait vomir. Il fit un effort de volonté surhumain pour se reprendre et se tourna vers Rodney.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda t-il d'une voix blanche ?

Rodney acquiesça, blême. Il se remit à pleurer et John le serra de nouveau contre lui. Cela ne servait à rien de harceler Rodney afin de lui demander s'il était certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

Maintenant tout s'expliquait. Les euméniens avaient trouvé une solution pour remédier à la famine consécutive à la sécheresse, une solution monstrueuse. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ne se seraient-ils pas révoltés et refuser de consommer cela ? La réponse était certainement la même que dans le film : les gens ignoraient la vérité. Svanovan, Velena et d'autres, seuls ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir savaient. Ils allaient chercher la matière première nécessaire sur les autres planètes, cela expliquait les disparitions. Les hommes et les femmes étaient enlevés afin de servir de nourriture à d'autres hommes.

Comment était-ce humainement possible ? Comment une idée pareille avait-elle pu germer dans leurs cerveaux ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à la mettre en pratique ? Ces gens là étaient des monstres, aucun doute. Aucune conscience, une absence totale de morale.

-Rodney, demanda John, où est Ael ?

-Une alarme s'est déclenchée et il est resté là bas, pris au piège. Il m'a obligé à partir, John, je l'ai abandonné dans l'usine, répondit le scientifique en sanglotant de plus belle. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je m'échappe, hoqueta-t-il.

Il sortit le .9mm de sa poche et le militaire lui ota des mains.

-Rodney, calme toi et raconte, j'ai besoin de savoir. Prend sur toi je t'en prie, murmura John d'un ton apaisant. Dis-moi seulement l'essentiel.

Il referma sans la bloquer la porte de la cellule que Rodney avait laissé entrouverte et se laissa glisser sur le sol tenant le scientifique serré dans ses bras.

-Parle, répéta t-il, dis-moi.

Rodney posa la tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

_Flash back :_

Ael n'avait eu aucune peine à détourner l'attention des gardes afin de permettre à Rodney de se faufiler dehors. Leurs gardiens étaient excités comme des enfants à cause de la pluie qui signifiait la fin de la sécheresse et le retour à une vie meilleure. Rodney se souvenait même qu'ils riaient comme des gosses. Les deux hommes s'étaient faufilés dehors avaient fait halte sous une espèce d'arcade. Ael sortit de sa veste un plan de l'usine et une espèce de carte magnétique.

-Je les ai volés à Svanovan, expliqua t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Rodney. Je me suis introduit dans son bureau et j'ai forcé son coffre. La carte était accrochée au plan, j'en déduis qu'elle commande les entrées. Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de gardes donc il doit y avoir un laisser-passer et cela ne peut-être que ça. Enfin, j'espère.

-Il ne va pas le découvrir ? demanda Rodney curieux.

-Il faut que je sache, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme. Si nous devons nous séparer il vaut mieux que vous rejoigniez votre compagnon, ajouta t-il en lui communiquant le code d'accès à la cellule. Il faudra vous débrouiller, d'accord ? J'ai une arme mais elle ne nous sera pas d'un grand secours au cas où. Il montra à son compagnon un .9mm dissimulé dans sa ceinture.

Rodney acquiesça et le suivit en silence. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et imbibait ses vêtements. Si cela continuait, ils allaient se retrouver trempés. Mais d'un autre coté, le rideau de pluie leur permettait de passer inaperçus. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Ael s'arrêta devant une petite porte latérale et glissa la carte dans une fente. La porte coulissa et les deux hommes entrèrent.

Rodney ne fut pas surpris de découvrir des installations ultra modernes. Après tout l'usine était très récente. Des machines vrombissaient dans une vaste salle et des lignes serpentaient entre des cabines en verre. Elles étaient toutes en action, transportant des boites. Tout semblait entièrement automatisé mais quelqu'un devait bien exercer une surveillance à quelque part. Les deux hommes remontèrent prudemment le long des tapis roulants. A l'une des extrémités, se trouvaient de larges cuves remplies de billes faites d'une matière qui ressemblait vaguement à du plastique. Les billes étaient aspirées, fondues et la matière obtenue thermoformée dans des petits moules.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'emballages. Qu'est- ce que cela voulait dire ? Ael à ses cotés semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

Il déplia le plan et les deux hommes se penchèrent dessus, l'étudiant. En fait ils se trouvaient dans un atelier couvrant seulement un tiers de la surface de l'usine malgré ses dimensions impressionnantes. Rodney désigna du doigt un accès à l'autre partie du bâtiment et les deux hommes s'y dirigèrent.

Ils arrivaient à destination quand Ael tira le scientifique en arrière. L'accès à la seconde salle était gardée. Ils observèrent les gardes armés se tenant de part et d'autre de la porte.

-Mince, souffla Rodney, je parie que ce qui nous intéresse est là dedans !

Deux hommes venaient de sortir justement par cette porte. Ils étaient vêtus de combinaisons qui les couvrait de la tête aux pieds. L'un d'eux tenait à la main une carte semblable à celle d'Ael qu'il brandit sous le nez des gardes.

-On les suit, décida Ael.

Les deux travailleurs n'allèrent pas loin. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs combinaisons qu'ils jetèrent dans un bac et partirent.

Rodney et Ael se regardèrent, traversés par la même idée.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils se présentaient devant la porte. Ael tenant ostensiblement sa fameuse carte magnétique. Rodney transpirait dans sa combinaison et avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était de la folie, ils allaient se faire prendre. Il pensa à John, à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire alors qu'il en était encore temps. Un garde se dirigea vers eux, la main sur la crosse de son revolver.

Ael ne dit pas un mot, il montra la carte et l'introduisit dans la fente. La porte s'ouvrit et le garde hocha la tête, satisfait.

Rodney entra derriere Ael. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes tellement il tremblait. Il se força à respirer et regarda autour de lui, stupéfait. La salle avait des proportions gigantesques. Elle était violemment éclairée par d'immenses néons. Dans l'air planait une odeur de désinfectant.

Des silhouettes habillées comme eux surveillaient des écrans et des machines et sur des tapis d'une propreté immaculée roulaient les petits emballages qui venaient de la première salle et dans chaque boite tombaient ces espèces de galettes que Rodney commençait à bien connaître.

Merde, c'était une usine alimentaire, rien d'autre ! Il n'y avait rien de mystérieux là-dedans, une banale usine stérilisée, d'où les combinaisons, où l'on fabriquait des denrées alimentaires.

Rien d'extraordinaire. Rodney avait pensé découvrir une exploitation de ce précieux charbon que les euméniens exportaient avant qu'ils ne cessent leur commerce avec les autres peuples mais non, il s'agissait de bien autre chose. C'était étrange tout de même.

Et pourquoi ces gardes à la porte, ces cartes magnétiques et cette interdiction de s'en approcher ?

Il fit signe à Ael et désigna un escalier roulant. Les galettes venaient de larges tuyaux percés dans le plafond.

Les deux hommes montèrent. L'étage était en grande partie occupé par des chambres froides. La matière première y était certainement stockée. Ael ouvrit une lourde porte et le cauchemar leur sauta aux yeux.

-Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu répéta Rodney. Il n'était pas croyant mais devant une horreur pareille c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ces corps empilés..des corps humains. Ael restait tétanisé, les bras ballants tandis qu'un début de compréhension les étreignait.

Ce fut Rodney qui referma la porte. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur exploration comme des automates, en silence, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Ils découvrirent de nouveaux tapis, des lignes où étaient allongés des corps qui disparaissaient là où ils seraient traités.

Rodney entendait le bruit que faisaient les galettes à l'étages au-dessous, tombant dans les emballages : Ploc, ploc, ploc...Il se demandait à quel moment il allait se mettre à hurler.

Ael s'avança vers le tapis à l'instant même où le scientifique remarquait la présence de cellules photoélectriques à 20 centimètres du sol sur chaque mur opposé.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna à leurs oreilles, les assourdissant. Ils avaient déclenché une alarme.

-Merde, s'exclama Rodney, complètement déboussolé. Il n'arrivait plus à réagir, paralysé par leur découverte et par le tintamarre ambiant.

Ce fut Ael qui reprit ses esprits le premier et décida pour eux de manière efficace et rapide. Il lui glissa la carte magnétique dans les mains et le .9mm dans la poche.

-McKay, je vais me laisser prendre. Je trouverais bien quelque chose à leur dire. Ils ne sauront pas que nous étions tous les deux. Cachez-vous mêlez-vous aux autres en bas. Sortez le plus vite possible.

-Il n'en est pas question, murmura le scientifique encore sous le coup.

-Il s'agit des miens McKay et à quelque part je suis aussi responsable. Je fais partie de ceux qui n'ont pas voulu savoir. Sauvez-vous, cela ne servirait à rien que nous soyons pris tous les deux. Allez-vous en, ordonna Ael, en s'enfuyant dans les couloirs qui longeaient les convoyeurs et leurs macabres chargements. Il bouscula des travailleurs et des gardes qui se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Rodney n'eut aucune peine à quitter la grande salle. Il entra dans la première, essayant de ne pas trembler, son laisser-passer à la main. Les gardes ne s'occupèrent pas de lui. Il sortit de l'usine comme un somnambule et reprit la direction de la prison, se demandant comment il allait de nouveau pouvoir passer près des gardes.

Mais s'il existait une constante dans l'univers c'était qu'il est bien plus facile d'entrer dans une prison que d'en sortir. Il eut de la chance, ils étaient en train de manger. Rodney sentit son cœur se soulever à cette idée et seule l'envie de retrouver John au plus vite lui donna le courage de se faufiler dans le sombre corridor. Là il tapa le code et entra dans la cellule pour voir son amant s'apprêter à mordre dans une de ces galettes.

C'est ainsi que ses nerfs lâchèrent et qu'il se précipita sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

_Fin du flash back._

Rodney avait terminé son récit qu'il avait débité d'une voix tremblante, frisant l'hystérie à certains moments. John l'avait calmé par des baisers et des caresses et l'avait incité à poursuivre. Il devait évaluer la situation. Et elle était pratiquement désespérée. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là au plus vite parce qu'il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. D'une façon ou d'une autre les euméniens apprendraient la présence de Rodney dans l'usine et il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Il ramassa le revolver que le scientifique avait ramené et l'inspecta. Il était chargé.

-Rodney, déclara t-il fermement en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Nous devons sortir d'ici sinon ils nous tueront, tu comprends ça ?

Le scientifique acquiesça.

-D'accord, bredouilla t-il d'une voix tremblante tout en relevant le menton.

John lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

-Courage, Rodney !

-J'ai peur, avoua son amant.

-Je sais mais nous allons y arriver. Embrasse--moi.

Le scientifique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

-Allez, c'est parti, déclara le militaire en poussant la porte, l'arme au poing.

_A suivre…_


	19. 19 Dans le bureau du directeur

19 ) Dans le bureau du directeur

A l'instant même où Rodney retrouvait John Sheppard Ael s'engageait dans une impasse.

Il avait couru aussi vite que possible afin de laisser du temps au scientifique puis finalement il s'était glissé sous les convoyeurs, haletant et en sueur. Il se débarrassa de la combinaison qui l'encombrait maintenant qu'elle ne lui assurait plus l'anonymat et se sentit mieux.

Peut-être avait-il réussi à semer ses poursuivants ? Son espoir fut de courte durée, les gardes qui l'avaient dépassé l'instant précédent revenaient sur leurs pas et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne le trouvent.

Une partie de lui voulait arrêter tout cela, se laisser prendre. De toute façon c'était fichu alors à quoi bon continuer de courir ? Mais l'autre partie lui disait de ne pas abandonner, de se défendre et surtout de ne pas se laisser prendre sans se battre. Il avait été assez passif jusqu'à présent. S'il avait réagi plus tôt cela n'aurait rien changé bien sûr mais il aurait pu aider celui qu'il aimait au lieu de se laisser prendre en charge, de recevoir sans arrêt, confort, sécurité, protection sans rien donner d'autre en retour que son corps et ses sentiments. Ce que Svanovan attendait de lui en fait. Mais peut-être que si Ael avait insisté, fait preuve d'un peu plus de caractère…Il soupira, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

Blotti sous le tapis qui roulait au dessus de lui charriant son lot de cadavres nus il pensait à son amant. Comment avait-il pu être complice d'une horreur pareille ? Le Svanovan d'avant la sécheresse était déjà un homme totalement dévoué à son peuple, un futur leader sans aucun doute, un homme d'exception mais pas un criminel.

Les voix se rapprochaient. A présent Ael les distinguait nettement.

Le jeune euménien n'hésita plus. Il surgit de sa cachette et fonça dans un couloir latéral suivant la ligne du convoyeur, talonné par ses poursuivants.

Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, à cet endroit le tapis et son chargement disparaissaient dans une énorme machine. Ael s'efforça de ne pas penser au traitement que les corps subissaient là-dedans.

Il se retourna et fit face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dix minutes plus tard il était assis dans le bureau du directeur, l'estomac douloureux mais toujours vivant.

Il s'était débattu, avait distribué des coups de pieds et de poings et finalement un des gorilles lui avait envoyé un coup dans le ventre qui l'avait plié en deux. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux et il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de pleurer. Mais les gardes ne l'avaient pas plus maltraité. Ael était mince, voir frêle et l'homme qui l'avait frappé semblait gêné et fuyait son regard.

Et s'il y avait un autre homme plutôt embarrassé c'était le directeur de l'usine, il caressait son crane lisse avec nervosité, perplexe. Le jeune homme devant lui était l'ami du commandant Svanovan, il le reconnaissait l'ayant souvent aperçu dehors au coté du militaire.

Bon, en attendant d'en savoir plus il valait mieux le ménager. Il congédia les gardes.

-Vous désirez un verre d'eau ? S'enquit-il.

Ael acquiesça et l'homme lui apporta à boire. Il but d'une traite et se sentit mieux.

Le directeur, indécis le dévisageait avec curiosité . D'un coté il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos un homme aussi puissant que le commandant mais de l'autre le garçon avait eu un comportement pour le moins suspect. Il s'était introduit dans l'usine sans autorisation.

Enfin, dans quelques instants ce ne serait plus son problème, il allait s'en décharger sur les épaules de Velena. La leader était partie visiter les nouveaux établissements agricoles qui se mettaient en place dans les campagnes et encourager les fermiers dans leur tache. Tout le monde comptait sur eux, les activités de l'usine ne pouvaient qu'être provisoires, ils l'avaient convenu dès le départ. Heureusement elle était sur le chemin du retour quand elle avait été contactée.

Il était pressé que Velena arrive. Il avait assez de travail comme cela sans parler de ses responsabilités lesquelles lui garantissaient de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Peut-être auraient-ils dû en parler entre eux, histoire de déculpabiliser un peu. Il soupira, c'était trop tard.

Vu les circonstances il avait tout de même pris la liberté de contacter Svanovan par radio et l'avait rapidement informé des derniers évènements. Le vaisseau se posait justement sur le tarmac. Il serait là d'une minute à l'autre lui-aussi.

Et c'était tant mieux. Le jeune homme le détaillait avec un regard accusateur qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je sais ce que vous faites en-bas, déclara Ael, vous êtes des monstres.

-Vous avez besoin de manger comme tout le monde pour vivre mon petit, répondit le directeur d'un ton paternel, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où provenait la nourriture qui se trouvait dans votre assiette n'est-ce pas ?

-On nous avait dit qu'il existait des réserves et que chacun devait se servir avec modération, répliqua le jeune homme avec véhémence. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire cela, vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix !

-Le choix ? Le choix de faire quoi ? S'exclama le directeur qui commençait à s'échauffer. Il s'agit ici d'une question de survie pour notre peuple. Le choix, nous l'avons fait dans l'intérêt de tous. Croyez-vous que nous faisons cela le cœur léger ? Personne parmi les gens impliqués ne dort bien , je vous l'assure et il fallait bien que quelques uns acceptent de se salir les mains si nous ne voulions pas voir ce qui reste de notre peuple agoniser lentement et disparaître !

Ael secoua la tête.

-C'est…il chercha ses mots, ce n'est pas humain. Nous ne pouvons pas tuer des gens pour assurer notre survie. Ce sont des êtres humains eux aussi et ils n'ont pas moins le droit de vivre que nous.

-Jeune homme, répondit le directeur avec patience, je vous le répète, c'est une question de survie. L'être humain est ainsi fait qu'il a besoin de se nourrir sinon il disparaît. Nous avons cherché d'autres solutions, vous vous en doutez bien j'espère avant d'en arriver à cela mais nous n'avons rien trouvé qui nous permette de nous en sortir. Les filons de nos mines de charbon se sont épuisés et la sécheresse nous est tombée dessus en même temps. Nous n'avions plus rien à proposer en échange de nourriture et nous avons rejeté l'option de nous soumettre à un autre peuple. Nous nous en sommes sortis seuls ! exulta l'homme. Nous avons survécu !

-En fait, nous sommes pareils à ces wraith mais nous, nous tuons ceux de notre espèce pour vivre. Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Ael, comment un homme arrive t-il à faire cela ?

-Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien je vais vous raconter, rétorqua le directeur. Il prit à son tour un verre d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. Avant que cette catastrophe survienne je dirigeais une usine de production alimentaire dans une autre région. J'avais une compagne et trois enfants. Je crois maintenant pouvoir dire, au regard de la période que nous vivons aujourd'hui que nous étions heureux mais à l'époque nous pensions que ça allait de soi. Nous n'étions pas encore éprouvés. Comme vous le savez les températures se sont élevées brutalement et les sols se sont asséchés à une vitesse effrayante et bien sûr les cours d'eau se sont taris. Et les conséquences vous les connaissez aussi. Les gens se sont mis à mourir, de soif, de faim et puis les épidémies se sont déclarées. J'ai vu deux de mes enfants mourir sous mes yeux, les plus jeunes, puis ma femme. J'ai cru devenir fou et j'ai pensé que ce serait bientôt le tour de ma fille aînée puis le mien. J'étais résigné en quelque sorte et voilà que j'ai été sorti de cet enfer par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient des projets, des idées et qui nous permettraient peut-être de survivre et de repartir à zéro. J'ai accepté de me joindre à eux. Croyez-moi cela n'a pas été facile de prendre certaines décisions mais il fallait le faire pour le bien de tous.

Il se tut et s'absorba de nouveau dans la contemplation de la pluie, perdu dans ses pensées. Ael était partagé entre la compassion, le dégoût, la colère et la révolte.

Il allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Velena, Svanovan et Marel. Manifestement ils avaient communiqué entre eux afin de se retrouver. La leader jeta un regard glacé à Ael et s'adressa au directeur :

-Nous prenons l'affaire en main, déclara t-elle tout de go, je sais que vous êtes un homme occupé mon ami. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail.

Le directeur respira soulagé.

-Bon, et bien euh, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend en effet. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ael mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Svanovan qui ne le quittait pas du regard, impassible. Pauvre gosse, pensa t-il en s'éclipsant, la vie était dure pour tout le monde.

-Nous nous sommes arrêtés à la sécurité en arrivant et nous avons visionné les films. Qui était avec vous dans l'usine et d'où vient le laisser-passer ? questionna Velena d'une voix dure.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Ael en s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix malgré la peur que lui inspirait la leader, j'ai agi seul, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui se passait ici.

Malgré lui il s'aperçut que sa voix tremblait.

-Il se fiche de nous, prononça Marel avec un rictus sadique, je peux le faire parler si vous voulez, laissez-le moi quelques minutes et je saurais bien le rendre bavard.

Ael sentit la panique monter en lui. Marel l'avait toujours terrifié. Il adressa un regard suppliant à Svanovan.

Le commandant se pencha sur le jeune homme et lui caressa brièvement la joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Ael décela comme un regret dans le regard de son amant, une lueur de reproche qui disait que lui, Ael, avait une fois de plus failli mais que cette fois-ci la punition ne serait pas la même. Dans ce regard Svanovan lui disait que tout était fini et qu'il devait se soumettre une dernière fois.

-Qui ? Souffla Svanovan à son oreille en redressant tendrement une petite mèche de cheveux collée au front pale de son jeune amant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe et Ael frémit. Dis-moi, qui était avec toi ? Ne me trahit pas encore.

Ael avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi, qu'il avait pris ces risques pour lui, pour l'aider, pour comprendre mais le regard sombre et brûlant qui le fixait exigeait une réponse. Il baissa les yeux.

-Le scientifique, McKay, répondit Ael, pressant sa joue contre la poitrine de l'autre homme, s'imprégnant encore une fois de son odeur, cherchant la force d'affronter la suite. J'ai pris votre laisser-passer et je l'ai fait sortir.

-Ou est-il maintenant ? demanda doucement Svanovan.

-Il est retourné auprès de son ami, répondit Ael en relevant la tête.

Les deux hommes échangèrent de nouveau un long regard et Svanovan s'éloigna de lui. Il se posta près de Velena.

Cette dernière dévisagea Ael avec une expression déterminée. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans son regard et le jeune homme comprit.

-Marel, déclara la leader d'une voix froide, tue-le.

Marel sortit immédiatement son arme.

La détonation les assourdit tous.

_A suivre…_


	20. 20 Combat

20 ) Combat

Marel s'écroula, la moitié de la tête emportée par l'impact. Velena le regardait suffoquée, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Le temps qu'elle assimile et sorte enfin un petit revolver de sa ceinture, elle tombait à son tour, frappée d'une balle en plein cœur.

Ael n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à mourir et l'instant d'après Svanovan avait tué son premier lieutenant et la leader. Pour lui, pour le sauver.

Il se leva, chancelant, encore sous le choc et se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Celui ci le serra contre lui et couvrit son visage de baisers.

-Je vous aime, murmura Ael, je ne vous ai pas trahi, je voulais comprendre, pour vous aider. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

-Je voulais te garder innocent, loin de tout ça. Tu étais tout ce qui me restait pour échapper à cette folie et m'empêcher de sombrer. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, tu comprends cela Ael ?

Le jeune homme sentit des larmes lui échapper. Il fallait encore qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose. Que voulait dire Svanovan ? Il avait dû mal comprendre. Ils allaient prendre un nouveau départ, avec un nouvel avenir.

-Oui, je sais, nous allons arrêter toute cette horreur et recommencer et..

-Non, Ael, tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire déclara Svanovan d'une voix ferme. C'est fini pour nous, tu le sais bien. Les amis des étrangers vont finir par arriver et tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles après cela ? Toi, tu peux t'en sortir. Tu as aidé ce McKay et ils savent que tu n'étais pas impliqué. Mais moi je ne me laisserais pas prendre, tu le sais.

-Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Ael éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son amant.

-Shhh, ça va aller, murmura Svanovan, tu survivras. J'ai fait cela en partie pour toi. Pour notre peuple et pour toi.

-Je viens avec vous, souffla le jeune homme.

-Tu me défies Ael ? Questionna le commandant d'une voix grave.

Ael ferma les yeux et posa ta tête contre la poitrine de son amant.

-Oui, murmura t-il.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le colonel Sheppard remit le .9 mm à Rodney McKay et ramassa le fusil à trois canons, héritage du temps où les euméniens pratiquaient des échanges commerciaux avec les autres peuples, notamment les genii. Le corps du garde gisait au sol, les yeux grands ouverts fixés au plafond.

Rodney frissonna. John avait abattu le gardien sans hésitation. Bon, c'était un militaire et il était habitué à ces choses là mais le scientifique avait tout de même encore du mal à s'y faire. Tirer sur un wraith, ok mais sur un homme, brrr ! Heureusement l'homme était seul.

-Rodney, nous devons atteindre le jumper coûte que coûte, déclara le militaire, captant le regard écœuré de son ami. Tu sais que sinon ils nous tueront, surtout après ce tu as vu.

Il s'en voulait de rappeler ce souvenir à Rodney mais il fallait que ce dernier se ressaisisse s'ils voulaient sortir de là.

Le canadien acquiesça. John le dévisagea, il était encore sous le choc, pas de doute, ce que le militaire comprenait très bien. Le scientifique avait besoin de se retrouver à la maison, sur Atlantis. Là John s'occuperait de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu, si c'était possible.

A la maison…John se sentait chez lui sur Atlantis comme il ne l'avait été nulle part ailleurs et avec Rodney il serait comblé.

Dehors il s'était enfin arrêté de pleuvoir. Le sol était détrempé et d'énormes flaques d'eau jonchaient la place qui séparait le bâtiment principal de l'usine. Ils allaient se retrouver à découvert le temps de traverser mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Nous allons courir jusque là-bas, déclara John en désignant l'arcade sous laquelle Ael et Rodney avaient fait halte quelque temps auparavant. Ca va aller ?

Le scientifique acquiesça et les deux hommes foncèrent en direction du porche faisant gicler des brassées d'eau sous leurs pas. Ils arrivèrent à destination au moment ou les premières balles sifflèrent à leurs oreilles.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le commandant n'avait pas l'intention de faciliter la progression des deux étrangers vers leur vaisseau. Il retrouva son escouade derrière l'usine et commanda l'état d'alerte générale à l'armée afin qu'elle se tienne prête en cas d'invasion. Svanovan savait que dans ce cas les euméniens ne sortiraient pas vainqueurs. Le fléau avait fait des ravages dans l'armée également et ils n'avaient pas de quoi tenir tête à une attaque. D'après Smeadon les atlantes avaient plusieurs de ces jumpers et des espèces de bombes qu'ils appelaient des drones. Le manarien en avait suffisamment dit dans l'espoir de sauver sa peau pour que le commandant comprenne qu'ils avaient affaire à des militaires mieux armés qu'eux. Et en meilleure forme aussi.

Ael le suivait comme une ombre. Sur l'insistance de ce dernier Svanovan lui avait remis une arme de poing. Ael se battrait comme les autres.

Sheppard et McKay s'étaient réfugiés derrière le mur de soutien de la voûte. Seuls contre tous, ils n'avaient aucune chance et c'était sans aucun intérêt de les prendre vivants. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient même pas compter sur le rideau de pluie pour s'échapper maintenant que celle-ci avait cessé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le colonel Sheppard se mordit les lèvres. Ca tournait mal pour eux. A peine sorti du bâtiment ils avaient été repéré. Quelle chance avaient-ils contre une armée entière ? Il sentit Rodney se serrer contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille sans cesser de surveiller les alentours.

On leur avait tiré dessus sans sommation ni exigé leur reddition. Les garder en vie était devenu sans intérêt et même dangereux. Pour les euméniens il n'était pas question qu'ils partent vivants de leur planète.

Une balle siffla et ricocha dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il riposta dans la direction d'où venait le tir et entendit un cri suivit de la chute d'un corps. Puis un autre.

Avec stupéfaction il s'aperçut que McKay avait tiré en même temps que lui. Enfin il réagissait et semblait sorti de l'espèce de prostration qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'il avait terminé son récit.

-Ok, Rodney, c'est déjà deux de moins, s'exclama t-il. Tu es fantastique !

Il vit Rodney rosir un peu et sourit. Il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se promit néanmoins que quand ils n'auraient plus de munitions, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il prendrait Rodney dans ses bras et l'embrasserait jusqu'à la fin.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Il se redressa et tira en rafale sur un groupe de soldats qui progressait à travers la place. Il avait dû en toucher quelques uns mais la riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Un concert de détonations retentit et le scientifique poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-Rodney ! S'écria John alarmé en apercevant une tache de sang qui s'étendait sur la chemise de son ami au niveau du bras.

-C'est pas grave je crois, haleta l'autre homme avec une grimace. John déchira le tissu rapidement et respira, soulagé. La blessure semblait assez superficielle. Il roula en boule le morceau de chemise et l'appliqua sur la plaie.

-Rodney, tiens cela contre et reste tranquille.

-Tu as besoin de mon aide John, il n'en est pas question, répliqua le scientifique avec son air buté que le militaire connaissait bien.

John allait rétorquer quand une nouvelle rafale l'obligea à s'aplatir au sol, entraînant son ami avec lui. Il en profita pour tirer de nouveau et entendit des cris puis ce fut le silence.

Surpris le militaire jeta un coup d'œil sur la place et resta bouche bée. Un jumper venait de se poser faisant barrage entre les deux hommes et leurs opposants. Il était certainement arrivé en mode invisible.

Le silence fut brusquement percé par de violentes déflagrations venant des pistes d'envol. John Sheppard reconnut le bruit caractéristique des drones qui explosaient.

Rodney était toujours couché au sol et le regardait avec étonnement. Pourquoi John souriait-il tout à coup ?

-Rodney, s'exclama le colonel en l'embrassant à l'abri du muret, nous sommes sauvés, la cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, c'est bien connu !

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les étrangers descendus du vaisseau étaient tout de suite passés à l'offensive et Svanovan comprit qu'ils étaient perdus. Les hommes et les femmes qui avaient composés son escouade et avaient été ses plus fidèles soldats tombaient tout autour de lui. C'était fini. Il regarda Ael. Le jeune homme tremblait un peu mais semblait déterminé. Il était si vulnérable au milieu de tous ces corps, ce tintamarre et sursautait à chaque explosion. Svanovan se rapprocha de lui.

-Ael tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Demanda doucement le commandant en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je viens avec vous, réaffirma le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. Je vous aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Svanovan prit la main de son jeune amant et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'usine.

_A suivre…._


	21. 21 Dans l'usine

**Merci pour vos reviews**

21 ) Dans l'usine

-Major, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir ! s'exclama le colonel Sheppard.

-Moi aussi, colonel, je vois que nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, répliqua le major Lorne avec un grand sourire. C'est votre communication radio qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai hésité et je me suis fixé un délai pour intervenir. Puis n'ayant plus aucune nouvelle de vous, je me suis décidé.

Quel accueil tout de même ! Le deuxième jumper s'est tout juste approché des pistes qu'il a été pris pour cible par des tirs venant du sol. Heureusement ils en sont vite venus à bout grâce aux drones. Alors avec le premier jumper nous sommes passés en mode invisible pour survoler la ville et nous n'avons pas été longs à vous trouver.

Le colonel s'essuya le front. Cela avait été moins une avant que lui et Rodney…

Le scientifique était justement en train de se faire panser le bras par un jeune infirmier qui aurait certainement donné cher pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ce patient là.

-Mais ça fait mal ! râlait le canadien en jetant un regard courroucé au pauvre homme, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention tout de même ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura l'infirmier en roulant une bande autour du bras blessé. Il vous faudra sûrement quelques points de suture quand vous serez à l'infirmerie et ce sera fini.

-Pas grave, j'aimerai vous y voir ! râla le scientifique. Je suis pas Rocky, moi, j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire recoudre de partout !

-Rambo, docteur McKay, Rocky c'est le boxeur, précisa l'infirmier en terminant sa tache.

-Hein ? Oui, bon, je les confonds un peu tous les deux. Il s'adoucit en apercevant John qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et souriait, légèrement amusé.

-Colonel, demanda le major Lorne qui l'avait suivi, est-ce que vous pouvez me mettre au courant de ce qui se passe ici ?

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay redevinrent grave. Leurs regards se portèrent simultanément vers l'usine.

Le major fronça les sourcils.

-Colonel Sheppard ? Insista t-il. Il suivit le regard de son supérieur. Qu'y a t-il là-dedans ?

-Je vais vous expliquer Lorne, dit le colonel avec un regard sombre et il entreprit de faire un récit succinct au major qui blêmissait au fur et à mesure que John avançait dans son récit.

-Mon Dieu, mais comment est-ce possible ? Lâcha le major le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il dévisagea Rodney, vous avez vraiment vu tout ça ? Demanda t-il ?

Le scientifique acquiesça. Il revit les corps empilés , les convoyeurs et leur macabres chargements. Le ploc ploc des galettes tombant dans les boites résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il savait déjà que ce bruit allait hanter ses nuits pendant longtemps, et ses jours. Il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre.

Son désarroi était peint sur son visage. A ce moment là, John Sheppard aurait donné cher pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda le major Lorne.

Le colonel Sheppard se secoua. Le commandement des opérations lui revenait désormais. Les tirs avaient cessé. Il y avait de nombreux soldats morts devant l'usine. De ce coté là il ne devait pas avoir de survivants. Il se rappela que Svanovan s'y trouvait avec son escouade. Etait-il mort ? Il devait s'en assurer.

-Que faisons-nous d'eux ? Questionna le major désignant des dizaines d'euméniens hagards encadrés par des marines. Les gens regardaient autour d'eux, perplexes, se posant mutuellement des questions.

-Pour l'instant, regroupez-les mais je veux qu'ils soient bien traités, ordonna le colonel en se disant qu'il allait être pratiquement impossible de démêler qui était complice de cette horreur et qui était innocent. Il faut que je voie les cadavres, il y avait leur chef avec eux, expliqua t-il en désignant les militaires morts.

-Je viens aussi, déclara Rodney d'un ton péremptoire.

Ils examinèrent rapidement les corps et constatèrent rapidement que celui de Svanovan ne s'y trouvait pas. Le colonel Sheppard était surpris, le commandant n'était pas du genre à laisser ses soldats et se sauver. Non, de ce que John en savait, il se serait plutôt battu jusqu'au bout. Et c'était ce qu'il avait dû faire. Il s'était certainement retrouvé seul.

-Mais où est-il passé ? Demanda t-il tout haut, pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?

-Il avait peut-être une autre mission à accomplir, répondit Rodney. Il est certainement entré dans l'usine et…

Il fut interrompu par un vacarme assourdissant. Une sirène d'alarme venait de se déclencher. Cela venait de l'intérieur.

-J'y vais, décida John Sheppard. Rodney, donne moi le laisser-passer.

-Je viens, déclara Rodney.

-Non, Rodney, il n'en est pas question, déclara Sheppard mais le scientifique l'avait déjà devancé.

-Il faut que je sache pour Ael, il m'a sauvé la vie, expliqua le canadien en sortant le badge qui avait servi précédemment, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là et je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

-Rodney ! s'exclama John avec impatience, je t'interdis d'entrer là-dedans !

Top tard le scientifique avait déjà glissé le laisser passer dans la petite fente. La porte coulissa et le colonel n'eut d'autre choix que le suivre à l'intérieur.

La sirène stoppa brusquement et une voix désincarnée qui semblait venir de nulle part ordonna l'évacuation immédiate de l'usine.

Aussitôt des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes se dirigèrent vers les sorties d'un pas rapide. L'évacuation se faisait sans panique et dans l'ordre. Les gens semblaient disciplinés et se rendaient directement vers les entrées principales qui s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres.

Le colonel attrapa une jeune femme en blouse blanche qui se dirigeait vers la porte principale.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu l'ordre d'évacuer ? répliqua t-elle en tentant de se dégager. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, demandez plutôt au directeur, c'est lui, déclara t-elle désignant un homme chauve qui frottait son crane lisse d'un geste nerveux.

Le colonel, Rodney sur ses talons arrêta le directeur. Il lui tint fermement le bras.

-Que se passe t-il, où est Svanovan ? demanda t-il d'un ton ferme.

-Mais qui êtes vous ? Vous feriez mieux de partir, dans quelques instant, toute l'usine va être détruite. Svanovan a activé le programme de destruction, haleta l'homme. Lâchez-moi ! Il est fou, il a tué notre leader !

-Et Ael, un jeune homme blond qui s'est introduit dans l'usine ? Demanda précipitamment Rodney en le saisissant par le col, où est-il ? Vous l'avez tué ?

-Non, je vous le jure, gémit l'homme qui tremblait de peur. Il est avec Svanovan, là-haut. Laissez-moi, je vous en prie !

-Montrez-nous le chemin, ordonna le colonel en braquant son P.90 sur la poitrine de l'homme terrorisé. Dépêchez-vous ! Combien de temps avons-nous?

-Le programme de destruction s'enclenche au bout de dix minutes, il est irréversible. Quand la deuxième sirène retentira il ne restera plus que cinq minutes et les portes se refermeront.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, déclara le colonel Sheppard en poussant le directeur vers les escaliers roulants.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le commandant Svanovan était entré dans l'usine avec Ael. Il y avait un protocole à respecter. La destruction de l'usine passait par des ordres d'évacuation. C'était le directeur qui avait insisté sur ce point quand ils avaient installé le système. Le commandant pouvait passer outre, il y avait une seconde option, mais ce serait plus long et de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de sacrifier les travailleurs de l'usine s'il pouvait l'éviter. Ils finirent par le dénicher dans une salle blanche, équipée d'ordinateurs qui centralisaient et traitaient les données qui arrivaient de tout le bâtiment.

Le directeur était perplexe, il y avait du grabuge dehors. Les gardes avaient signalé des tirs près de l'usine et des explosions du coté des pistes d'envol. Il avait tenté de communiquer avec l'extérieur mais personne ne répondait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et fut soulagé par l'apparition du commandant.

La présence d'Ael le surprit mais Svanovan ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions.

-Nous sommes attaqués, expliqua rapidement le militaire. C'est terminé. Vous connaissez la marche à suivre, nous ne devons pas laisser les ennemis entrer dans l'usine. Déclenchez immédiatement la procédure d'évacuation, vous savez qu'elle est indispensable afin de valider le programme de destruction.

-Je…je dois le faire de mon bureau articula le directeur, la gorge sèche, que se passe t-il ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, gronda Svanovan, allez !

Les corps de la leader et de Marel gisaient au sol dans une mare de sang. Le directeur les découvrit en entrant. Il fit volte face mais le commandant lui barra le chemin.

Il sortit son fusil et le pointa sur lui tout en le poussant derrière son bureau.

-Je programme l'ordre de destruction, déclara t-il en tapant un code sur le clavier, voilà c'est fait, maintenant vous avez une minute pour activer le code qui déclenche les ordres d'évacuation, déclara froidement le militaire sinon, je déclencherais la seconde procédure et vous savez ce que ça veut dire. Tout le monde ici sera brûlé vif. A vous de voir

-Que..que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est trop tard pour les questions, allez !

Le directeur obtempéra et s'assit à son bureau. Il n'avait pas le choix, Svanovan ne plaisantait pas, il pouvait faire exploser l'usine et ses environs s'il le décidait, sacrifiant des centaines, voire des milliers de gens. Il pianota le code qui déclenchait l'évacuation sur son clavier et valida. Aussitôt la première sirène se déclencha. Il se leva.

-Laissez-moi m'en aller, je dois m'assurer que tout le monde évacue, cela fait partie de mes obligations, vous le savez.

Le commandant hocha la tête et le directeur disparut.

-Ael, c'est ta dernière chance, pars toi aussi, je te l'ordonne, commanda Svanovan fermement.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Non, je viens avec vous, dit-il calmement posant son front contre la large poitrine. Il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Questionna Svanovan d'une voix grave. Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Un peu mais moins quand je suis avec vous.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, souffla Ael, je suis à vous.

Svanovan releva le beau visage vers lui. Les yeux bleus lumineux le fixaient avec amour et sincérité : Ael avait fait son choix, il lui serait fidèle jusqu'au bout et à ce moment là le commandant sut que rien ni personne, pas même lui ne pourrait dissuader Ael de le suivre jusqu'à la fin. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces, prit son amant par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils allaient sortir d'ici, Ael ne méritait pas de finir brûlé dans d'horribles souffrances. Le programme de destruction comprenait la fermeture du système de ventilation. Dans peu de temps des liquides combustibles se répandraient dans l'ensemble du bâtiment et l'atmosphère serait saturé de gaz. Tout s'embraserait et en quelques minutes il ne resterait plus rien de l'usine.

-Ne bougez plus.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent. Le colonel Sheppard se tenait là, pointant un p.90 sur eux. Il était accompagné de McKay et du directeur qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

-Posez votre arme au sol, ordonna Sheppard. Ael, venez vers nous.

Mais le jeune euménien ne bougea pas. Svanovan pointa à son tour son fusil sur les atlantes.

-Ael, prononça soigneusement le scientifique, venez avec nous, vous avez toute la vie devant vous, je vous en prie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sourit.

-Non, docteur McKay, allez vous en, il est encore temps.

-Vous allez venir avec nous tous les deux, gronda John Sheppard. Svanovan, vous serez jugé pour vos crimes.

Le commandant ne cilla pas. Les yeux de Sheppard étaient fixés sur lui, guettant le moindre tressaillement qui indiquerait que l'homme allait faire feu.

La deuxième sirène les fit sursauter. Le colonel relâcha son attention une fraction de seconde et ce fut le cri de Rodney qui l'alerta. Trop tard, Ael les surprit tous, il sortit son arme, visa le bras de John et tira. Avec un cri de douleur John lâcha le P.90 et se tint l'avant-bras.

-John ! Rodney se précipita pour l'aider, s'attendant à un second tir mais les deux euméniens avaient déjà disparu.

-Il faut partir ! s'écria le directeur, tout va s'embraser !

John et Rodney ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils traversèrent le couloir en courant suivis par le directeur. Les escaliers roulants étaient maintenant à l'arrêt. Ils les dévalèrent à toute allure et foncèrent à travers la première salle. Rodney sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Il percuta violemment l'angle d'une ligne et poussa un cri de douleur. Il s'arrêta, la main sur sa hanche.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, cria John en lui prenant la main, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Ils débouchèrent sur la seconde salle, celle où étaient fabriqués les petits moules. Sheppard eut le temps d'apercevoir un liquide épais se répandre sur le sol en même temps que les portes commençaient à se refermer.

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il se retrouva propulsé dehors avec John, roulant sur des marches de pierre.

Le militaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et le força à se relever, le tirant avec son bras valide. Il coururent jusqu'à l'arcade. John se retourna juste à temps pour voir les portes se refermer et se rendre compte que le directeur ne les avait pas suivi. Puis un grondement s'éleva et s'amplifia. La température autour du bâtiment monta brusquement alors que ce dernier s'embrasait.

_A suivre…_


	22. 22 Feux

_En alternance, "dehors" et "Svanovan et Ael."_

22 ) Feux

Là-bas les flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel obscur et le vent s'était levé, soulevant des gerbes d'étincelles dans

oooooooooo

Les yeux de Svanovan…Les yeux de Svanovan brûlaient comme des braises. Ael, fasciné ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son amant. L'incendie qui faisait rage de l'autre coté de la place provoquait des reflets rouges et or sur les murs et éclairait

oooooooooo

la nuit illuminée par le gigantesque brasier. Les hommes étaient impuissants. Malgré la récente pluie les réserves d'eau n'étaient pas suffisantes. Ils ne pouvaient que détourner

oooooooooo

leurs visages. Svanovan déshabilla lentement son amant, couvrant de baisers et de caresses ardentes la peau douce, provoquant des petits frissons et des gémissements de plaisirs. Ael leva

oooooooooo

les yeux. Les hommes avaient évacué la place en catastrophe. Plus loin le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay se tenaient

ooooooooooo

les mains. Il les glissa dans les cheveux épais, prolongeant le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et tournoyèrent

oooooooooo

ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts entremêlés se caressaient

oooooooooo

lentement dans un long baiser sensuel. Svanovan se déshabilla à son tour et se pressa contre son amant

oooooooooo

avec ardeur. John fit courir son index sur la paume de Rodney dans un effleurement qu'il voulait rassurant et pressa sa main qu'il finit par garder dans la sienne. L'air était à la fois brûlant et lourd. De gros nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon et l'orage semblait menacer. Ce serait une bénédiction s'il se mettait à pleuvoir. Les deux hommes étaient

oooooooooo

silencieux. Il l'entraîna vers le lit où ils tombèrent tous les deux, enlacés. Le corps d'Ael se tordait sous les caresses enfiévrées. Les mains de son amant étaient partout sur lui, frottant la peau, pinçant, réveillant le corps sous lui et l'emmenant vers le summum de son désir. Ael gémissait, criait et soulevait les hanches permettant aux doigts de Svanovan de s'immiscer en lui. Les lèvres de son amant descendirent et frôlèrent son sexe

oooooooooo

tendus. Ils ne pouvaient partir, oppressés par l'atmosphère de folie qui régnait tout autour d'eux. Le feu faisait des ravages et s'était étendu vers un bâtiment proche. Des vitres explosèrent. L'air était

oooooooooo

brûlant. Puis il sentit un étau chaud et humide se refermer sur son pénis. Il se mit à haleter, sentant le plaisir monter inexorablement. Ses reins se soulevaient au rythme des caresses que son amant lui prodiguait. Son corps était

oooooooooo

chaud au début puis cela devint une véritable fournaise. Les gens commencèrent à reculer et à courir. John enlaça son ami et l'entraîna plus loin. Il se sentait

oooooooooo

parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles. Il cria et explosa. Svanovan continua à le caresser jusqu'à la dernière petite réplique du plaisir puis il s'allongea près de lui. Les yeux d'Ael étaient lumineux. Ils brillaient encore de plaisir. Svanovan laissa ses mains se promener sur la poitrine lisse, le ventre moite. Il se mit à genoux entre les cuisses tendres et souleva les reins de son jeune amant, glissant un oreiller sous ses fesses. Les yeux rivés à ceux d'Ael il le pénétra, libérant le feu qui couvait en lui, sentant la passion monter, ne désirant plus rien d'autre que posséder encore une fois cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, d'un amour si particulier et maintenant

oooooooooo

perdu. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, retourner sur Atlantis et oublier ce cauchemar parce que

oooooooooo

c'était la fin. Mais ils partiraient ensemble. Ael lui sourit, un sourire si confiant qu'il sentit une vague de passion et d'amour l'étreindre. Il se pencha sur le corps brûlant et s'empara encore une fois de ces lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir. Il ressentit un regret fugace, il était navré pour eux deux parce que

oooooooooo

c'était trop difficile à supporter. Le vacarme, les odeurs qui émanaient du brasier, le vent de folie qui soufflait tout autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça aurait dû finir, non,

oooooooooo

il aurait voulu donner à Ael une autre vie, une autre chance. Mais le regard fixé sur lui était si limpide, Svanovan n'y voyait aucun regret, seulement tout l'amour et la confiance que son amoureux avait pour lui. Il sentit la jouissance atteindre son paroxysme et éjacula profondément en lui, le faisant sien une dernière fois. Il sentit Ael s'arc-bouter et jouir en même temps que deux bras chauds s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules. Les deux hommes retombèrent exténués sur les draps, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Il sentit un dernier regret

oooooooooo

mais il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il leva la tête, là-haut, les gros nuages lourds s'étaient accumulés au dessus-de la ville. L'air semblait chargé d'électricité et bientôt des gouttes tombèrent sur son visage. Il laissa faire et s'aperçut que Rodney en faisait autant. Comme si cette pluie pouvait les laver de toutes ces horreurs. Il laissa l'eau

oooooooooo

l'envahir. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été dicté par l'intérêt de son peuple et par sa passion pour Ael. Il se retira et prit son amant sans ses bras, le berçant en le serrant contre lui. Il l'incita à fermer les yeux. La chaleur et la fatigue eurent raison de la résistance d'Ael, il se sentit dériver doucement vers le sommeil et

oooooooooo

couler. Les premiers éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Les deux atlantes finirent par se réfugier sous un porche, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'enlacèrent, tournant le dos au brasier qui s'atténuait. John chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant et attendit. Rodney eut un petit sourire et

oooooooooo

murmura un dernier « je t'aime ». Il s'endormit doucement. Svanovan

oooooooooo

glissa à son tour un « je t'aime ».

oooooooooo

tendit le bras. Sa main tâtonna un peu puis finit par se refermer sur l'objet qu'il cherchait.

En bas, sous le porche John et Rodney sursautèrent au premier coup de tonnerre bientôt suivi par un second. L'orage finit par avoir raison de l'incendie. Quand il se termina il ne restait plus que des décombres noircis. Rien n'avait pu être sauvé, l'usine avait disparu.

_A suivre_…


	23. 23 Trois mois plus tard

_**Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux ( peut-être ? ) qui ont suivi ma fic et encore merci pour vos reviews**_

23 ) Trois mois plus tard

-Comment vous sentez-vous Rodney ?

-Ca va Carson, vous voyez, j'ai repris du poids, je me sens bien mieux, répondit le scientifique en descendant de la balance. Bon, j'ai du travail qui m'attend maintenant, je vous laisse.

Le docteur Beckett allait protester puis se ravisa. Le travail avait été pour Rodney un excellent dérivatif. Il n'allait pas encore tout à fait bien mais il remontait la pente et puis il n'était plus seul. Carson avait été mis dans la confidence et s'était réjoui pour son ami. Au début il avait été un peu étonné, John Sheppard n'avait pas toujours été très tendre avec Rodney McKay, lui envoyant souvent des piques et des paroles blessantes mais les choses s'étaient plutôt bien arrangées entre les deux hommes, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

A leur retour ils étaient bien sûr passés par l'infirmerie mais hormis une blessure par balle dans l'avant bras pour le colonel et une plus légère pour Rodney, ils ne présentaient pas de séquelles apparentes de leur aventure.

Elisabeth et Carson avaient insisté pour qu'ils consultent Heightmeyer. Carson ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour le militaire mais Rodney avait laissé tombé, augurant que cela ne servait à rien et lui faisait perdre du temps.

Puis un mois après John Sheppard lui-même était venu lui parler de Rodney. Le scientifique qui avait toujours eu jusque là un solide appétit mangeait très peu désormais et avait maigri. John avait essayé de lui en parler mais Rodney s'était mis en colère et avait nié avec une mauvaise foi évidente alors en désespoir de cause le militaire en avait parlé au médecin.

Quand Carson avait attiré Rodney à l'infirmerie sous le prétexte d'un examen obligatoire avant de reprendre les missions, il n'avait pas été long à comprendre. Rodney avait perdu beaucoup de poids, c'était évident et il le cachait sous des couches de vêtements mais il ne pouvait dissimuler ses joues creuses et ses yeux fatigués.

Carson avait tout d'abord réagi en ami, il avait été bouleversé par la souffrance de Rodney. Ce qui s'était passé sur Eumenia avait laissé des séquelles profondes chez le scientifique et une des conséquences se traduisait par un désordre alimentaire. Ce que Rodney avait vu était terrible et il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'en remettre.

Mais Carson était son ami et il n'allait pas le laisser se détruire sans réagir. John Sheppard était trop impliqué affectivement pour l'aider, il pourrait soutenir Rodney mais lui, Carson allait sortir son ami de là, il s'en fit la promesse.

Rodney avait tout d'abord protesté, récusant le diagnostic de Carson, il avait nié, crié, tempêté, menacé mais le médecin avait tenu bon.

Puis finalement Rodney épuisé avait craqué et s'était écroulé en sanglots dans ses bras.

Et Carson l'avait aidé. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup parlé et Rodney était resté à l'infirmerie deux semaines. Le médecin qui savait qu'il n'avait pas le détachement nécessaire vis à vis de son ami avait insisté pour que Rodney parle de nouveau avec Heightmeyer. Le scientifique avait fini par accepter et deux mois après Carson savait que son ami la voyait encore régulièrement. C'était important, d'autant plus que Rodney était maintenant sur le chemin de la guérison.

Et puis…Beckett soupira, il avait dû traiter avec Lorne. Manifestement le major était jaloux de l'attention que son amant prodiguait au scientifique, lui consacrant une grande partie de son temps libre. Mais maintenant que Rodney allait mieux Carson allait pouvoir se rattraper. Il sourit, ce soir, il allait monter à Evan que sa passion était toujours intacte.

oooooooooooooooo

_Rodney :_

Je sais que Carson est encore un peu inquiet pour moi mais ça va mieux. Il devrait arrêter de se faire du souci. N'empêche que c'est un véritable ami, mon meilleur ami, peut-être même mon seul ami. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Je sais que John a eu un peu de peine à comprendre, il estimait que je ne lui faisais pas suffisamment confiance et puis il était jaloux. Au début il voulait savoir de quoi nous parlions Carson et moi et si je lui faisais des confidences, si je lui racontais des choses dont je ne lui avais jamais parlé à lui. Il me harcelait. Et puis un soir Carson l'a pris entre quatre yeux et John a changé d'attitude. C'est là qu'il m'a vraiment aidé en m'offrant sa tendresse et son amour tout en me laissant libre.

Je me demande si un jour je pourrais oublier. Les corps dans la chambre froide, les convoyeurs et surtout le ploc ploc des galettes tombant dans leurs emballages. La nuit j'en rêve parfois, heureusement que John est là.

Lui aussi n'en est pas sorti indemne. Il ne veut pas trop en parler mais il fait des mauvais rêves parfois et puis au début j'ai bien vu au mess qu'il chipotait sur sa nourriture. J'y étais d'autant plus attentif que chez moi ça ne passait pas. A la pensée d'avaler quoi que ce soit mon estomac se révulsait et j'avais des hauts le cœur.

Nous avons tout de même consommé de …il faut que j'arrive à me le dire, Heightmeyer insiste là dessus, bon, alors allons-y : de la chair humaine. Voilà, c'est pas trop difficile finalement, je l'ai dit.

Je pense aussi à Ael et Svanovan. Nous les avons trouvé au petit matin, enlacés dans un lit. Il y avait du sang séché sur les draps. Le visage d'Ael semblait paisible. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas eu peur.

C'est drôle, mais sur Eumenia la vie continue son cours. Le sécheresse est terminée et l'agriculture a repris. Il a fallu convaincre les autres peuples de leur venir en aide au début malgré leur colère. Ils réclamaient justice, c'est bien normal mais même si nous l'avions voulu nous n'avions pas de tête à leur livrer. Les instigateurs de cette horreur étaient morts. Ceux qui n'ont pas péri dans l'incendie ont disparu ou se sont suicidés. Il reste le personnel de l'usine qui a évacué les lieux avant l'incendie mais ils prétendent qu'on ne leur avait pas donné le choix. C'était cela ou mourir.

D'ailleurs, curieusement leurs concitoyens ne leur en veulent pas vraiment. Les euméniens sont des gens étranges, très solidaires. Ils se serrent les coudes et n'aiment pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires. De toute façon le conseil des planètes a établi un tutorat. Eumenia est en quelque sorte placée sous surveillance pendant cinq ans. Un grand nombre de prisonniers est sorti de l'usine avec le personnel. Toutes les portes se sont ouvertes à la première alarme et ils ont pu s'échapper eux aussi, cela a aidé à freiner les idées de représailles de Hoff, Dagan et de Carrus et Herris. Les athosiens sont des gens pacifiques mais ce sont eux qui ont exigé qu'Euménia soit mise en observation en quelques sorte. Seuls les manarians ont eu une petite compensation, leur chef Smeadon a disparu. On a retrouvé son vaisseau sur Eumenia. Son peuple ne l'a pas pleuré.

Ce qui sort de positif ce tout cette histoire c'est que j'aime et que je suis aimé en retour. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne suis plus seul. Sans John j'aurais craqué. Carson m'a sauvé avec son amitié et John avec son amour.

D'ailleurs cette nuit nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois en allant jusqu'au bout. Ca a été merveilleux. Quand nous sommes rentrés sur Atlantis, je me sentais mal mais je ne voulais pas encore le reconnaître. Je passais mes nuits dans les bras de John, nous nous caressions, nous donnant mutuellement du plaisir. Je voulais me sentir normal en quelque sorte et pour me le prouver j'ai déclaré à John que j'étais prêt à aller plus loin. J'ai vu ses yeux briller de plaisir, il attendait ce moment là avec impatience je le savais mais il ne voulait pas me brusquer.

Cela ne s'est pas bien passé bien sûr. Quand il m'a pénétré je n'arrivais pas à me détendre et cela m'a fait très mal. Il a arrêté en me disant que ce n'était pas grave et que nous ne recommencerions que quand je me sentirais vraiment prêt. Il m'a embrassé longuement tout en me caressant pour me mener au plaisir et quand j'ai joui dans ses bras il m'a assuré encore une fois de son amour.

Il avait raison. Cette nuit nous nous sommes aimés comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Quand il a été en moi je me suis senti vivant et j'ai crié mon plaisir en meme temps que sa jouissance explosait.

Il est là, il m'attend à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Nous nous sourions, heureux.

Oui, nous allons mieux.

FIN


End file.
